The continued life of
by SfoCrazy
Summary: This is another twisted story starting around the end of the 'Do you know who I am' story. A very dead Harry Potter twice over is in the middle of girl heaven. A sequel if you wish, reading previous story is recommended. Lots of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. Rated M for language at least. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is another twisted story starting around the end of the 'Do you know who I am' story. A very dead Harry Potter twice over is in the middle of girl heaven. A sequel if you wish, reading previous story is recommended. Lots of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. Rated M for language at least. No Slash.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned this hero is chasing everything in skirts that's of age. With 670,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing or scribbling in my case. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The continued life of Vince Jones^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1—Is this for real?

I am Vince Jones and I have always been Vince Jones but then something weird happened. I either had a nightmare or a mental breakdown, what happened can't be true. The mental break down is not in the cards, I hope. Why? Well three unexplainable things. First I don't wear glasses and when I woke from my nightmare, where I wore glasses, there on my night stand were the glasses. The second thing is really spooky. My nightmare made me a magical wizard who could do magic. As laughable as all this is I was just going to tick it off as another realistic Dream. Who could I ask and not end up under psychiatric care? Joking with myself I wiggled my finger and said "Hocus Pocus" and the pants from across the room flew into my hands. I have a problem.

I'm real but was the dream real or did it really happen? Is my subconscious trying to tell me I am possibly more than me? The third thing I don't remember anything about in any life and that is a ring on my pinky with a black stone. Well I may try this magic in private but I am me and I have work. I must attend my job for money to eat and pay for this apartment and my gazillion bills.

Work is really a drag. Its pays way better than my civilian counter part, almost by double. Of course a have a supervisor that is so dumb he couldn't tell the time of day if a clock fell on him. He is right now on the beach. In our line of work being on the beach means relieved of duty without pay although the beach was preferable to our work. Stupid supervisor stored our excess federal ammo improperly in his personal garage. He didn't want it stored in the secure room at work. Why gave me a laugh. I was the only one who had the combination to the door and the alarm. Never demean yourself and have to ask someone below you for something that you couldn't control. He also had to register with the airport that had control of the alarm system and pay for the change. He was not liked by them either.

The replacement supervisor was even worse. She had it out for me because I told her she had to be at work on time in case something came up. You know small things like authorizing an arrest of a drug smuggler or putting a suspect in the hospital. Hospital was when you suspected a person so they were to be given medicine to cause them to expel the balloons full of drugs. You know minor things like that. In the end she was out to get me fired or put me in the big dodo pile.

We were a small shop we only had ten workers. The place was just out of range of having a larger shop doing our work and making us redundant. The closest shop had two-hundred and fifty personnel doing the same work but more of it. Now in our work was the requirement to do certain things. Isn't that a surprise? One thing was to check the computer for something's. Sorry classified. That required a password that each person was required to keep current. One night super supervisor wants the program run. This was not in my area of responsibilities. It ended up that I was the only person in the shop that had a current password which included the supervisor that had asked. I was now in trouble with half the shop and the supervisor for doing their job.

This insanity continued and I was bordering on resigning. With a Government job, you resign now and get retirement at sixty-five. Then I almost got in a position where they could terminate me. Why? One of the girls wanted to go to lunch and could I just monitor the system so she could go. I wasn't authorized access to that system but she gave me her sweet smile and fluttering eyes and the password so she could go. Viola , I now have access. Buddy could you watch my system here is the password I have a hot date and have to get there. Viola, another system I am not supposed to have access to. Now beyond the government saying I can't have access I have access and am finding a lot of bad guys and girls using the three systems. One case I make gets the attention of everyone and it is obvious that I have knowledge I shouldn't have and the supervisor leaps. She wants me to expose myself as a violator of security rather than a guy helping out a co-worker or a great crook catcher. She is looking for the at-a-boy and another undeserved promotion.

I call it a stick in their eye and called in sick the next day. She made a federal case out of it even though there was nothing she could do. The rules be damned she wants what she wants not what the rules say.

I was now at the end of my legal three days of sick leave. I was either going to get a doctors excuse to stay out longer or report to work. Oh I was sick, I was sick of her! On the way to work I stopped to renew my lottery tickets and… "I don't believe it"… my salvation, a miracle, I hit the lottery, millions even. OH! Fates I could kiss you!

I had wanted to chase down my dream but I had no money. I wanted to find out if any of those dreams were real but no money. I would soon have a pile of cash and I was going to see if people and places in my nightmare were real or just a dream. England here I come, well whenever they give me the coin from hitting the lottery. First things first, I stopped at my office and typed a letter of resignation to drop in the mail to headquarters. The supervisor was screaming for me to report to her office. I report to her face and with the other workers watching told her that she was an idiot and could take this job and shove it up her…

/Scene Break/

I landed in England and grabbed a cab to London and Charing Cross Road. It was there and so was the Leaky Cauldron. Weird I thought but also it gave me a chill.

I entered and Tom said hello and I sat at the bar and chatted while I ate the days special. It was the best way to pick up what's going on in the magical world. Tom knew when someone sneezed in the Alley. At least that was what I remembered from my dream.

"I've been out of the country for awhile and quite inaccessible so fill me in what's been going on." My accent of course gave me away as an American but there are plenty of Americans in England.

"Tell you the truth Vince it's been a real crazy upside down world since Harry Potter died."

"How's that Tom?"

"Well Dumbledore explained it as Potter killed the Dark Lord before the building collapse. Course they never found either one of them when the dug the place up. Well the Dark Lord is back but Dumbledore is not explaining it very well. Course the new ministry is trying to get established after that disaster. People have lost hope now that the chosen one is dead. Nice kid that Potter, he even stayed here once. The Dark Lord is out killing and trying to take over everything just as he did before."

"Well thanks for the update Tom I need to check out the Alley so I will…"

"Tom my usual, and who are you young man?" Albus Dumbledore had arrived.

I was not happy with this person in or out of a dream. His eyes lit up when he saw me, just for a fraction of a second, but then he went to his normal twinkle.

Names Vince and you are?

"Just call me Albus."

"Well I best be getting into the alley…"

"I don't believe I have seen you around Vince. But you must be magical as you are able to enter the Leaky Cauldron,"

"I believe the word you are looking for is squib."

"So what brings you to England or are you working here?

"I'm in-between jobs and taking a short vacation." I really wanted into the alley but he kept asking questions and making it rude of me to just leave.

"So you have no magic? You wouldn't be interested in a job as a Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts would you?"

"I don't have any teaching credentials."

"Oh that's not a problem. We need someone who knows how muggles live, I'm afraid our last professor was about a hundred years out of date."

Now I know he is on to me, he remembers me when he zapped me into Harry Potter the last time. There is of course the statement "Keep you friends close and keep your enemies closer.

"Yes Albus I could use a job and teaching muggle studies would be a great chance to hang around England for a while."

"Then I will see you the third week of August. Tom can tell you how to get there. I however have a meeting at the Ministry I must attend." He left with my mind semi confused mind and with a lot of possibilities to concider.

I was glad that no one was around as I tapped the stones with my finger. I then entered the Alley thought the arch.

The walk to Gringotts gave me some time to think and ask myself a lot of dumb questions. The most prevalent one was what the hell was I doing here, which was followed by why am I staying here? Myself answered me, "Curiosity". I am/was a law enforcement officer and trained to spot inconsistencies and bad guys. Putting it as nice as I could Albus Dumbledore was as crooked as they came. Knowing what I know I was curious, could I louse up his plans? Then there always was that sweet word, Revenge.

I entered Gringotts, "By any chance is Ragnok available I need a test on who I am." That sounded lame even to me. I got to Ragnok's office and he did the test.

GREAT LORS!"

Ragnok appeared to have gone speechless and just handed the parchment to me to read.

It showed that I was Vince Jones, Harry Potter, Mike Areon and Lord Aragorn. I was also the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell. Well so much for nightmares coming true as mine was batting close to a hundred percent. Well at least I didn't catch on fire this time.

Since he was so speechless I launched into my tail after I died. "So as crazy as it sounds your test shows me doing all this dream for real. How and why I did all this… I have no idea, time travel, maybe? What I don't understand is I seemed to have traveled ahead in time but back in time to get my body?

"Mr. Jones that is a fantastic tale and I wouldn't believe it but for that parchment in your hand. We have no interest except for the vaults you may claim and the gold they contain. The final test is right here." Ragnok slid the box containing the Potter House ring. I had it on before he could say a word more and I was accepted by the ring. The Slytherin ring did the same.

"We here at Gringotts are satisfied as who you are, I assume you wish this to remain a secret?"

"Yes please. Is the place over the Tinkers Shop still mine?

After a quick opening of a huge book Ragnok confirmed ownership of the property.

"If you will put up whatever wards you can." We made a time for the Goblins to put up the wards and contracted the renovation and furnishing of the apartment in Hogsmeade village. I was beginning to see that my nightmare was not a dream but what I am finding was everything is just a little off a little from what I remembered.

I loaded up on Galleons and stepped out of Gringotts and across the street was the entrance to Knockturn Alley. I couldn't go to Olivander's for a wand, I had told Dumbledore I was a squib, so I was now checking out Knockturn Alley for a number shops.

"Best wands in these parts regardless what anybody else says. Each wand made individually for the customer." The old guy kept grumbling the whole time I was there. He did seem to know what he was doing. I just wanted to see how much magic I had and if I could use it. I was feeling confident as I left the wand shop with a jet black wand.

I ended up in Gringotts twice more that day as I had robes to buy along with school things and there was the ice cream shop that I fondly remembered.

I had just purchased a nice chocolate ice cream cone and was headed for the patio when with my mind in my many thoughts I walked right into Tracey Davis, so did my ice cream cone.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry. Let me clean that ice cream off your… ah yes… you best do that yourself. Please let me buy you whatever you are having for my stupidity…"

She started laughing and she agreed, so we got into the queue.

"I'm Vince Jones by the way." While I recognized her I figured it best to be the new stranger in town. I had my head trying to figure out so many different things that nothing was making scene.

"Tracey Davis here and I must say that is a novel pick up line you have. I mean ice cream for the girl to wear." She giggled.

"No really, I was thinking of what I need to teach when I get to Hogwarts that I was not watching where I was going."

Well being a teacher got me invited with our ice cream to a table that Daphne was saving. We chatted until Daphne returned and then I got to answer a lot more questions to catch Daphne up on everything previously asked by Tracey.

"So you're going to be the new muggle study professor, you don't look any older that us, you got inside connections?" Daphne asked

That got me thinking just how old was I, twenty-two was how old was when this all started but then I was eleven. I went back to how old in this life? I tried to avoid a direct answer, "I assure you I am of legal age in America."

"So that makes you twenty-one muggle or fourteen magical?" Daphne laughed.

"Tracey!" came a shout as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott joined the table. I called over the waiter and sprung for a round. Since I was going to stick around for awhile I got Fortiescue's super deluxe banana split for myself. I thought that the age issue was dropped but…

"We're in our last year at Hogwarts and are all seventeen." Daphne continued, "So are you married?"

"Daphne seems taken with the new teacher." Tracey giggled and causing Daphne to turn a nice shade of red.

"I doubt old Dummy is going to let a professor date a student even if they are of legal age." Hannah added.

"I don't know about that." Susan replied, "Besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I figured that I'd best ask that question myself when I went to the meeting at Hogwarts. There was the ethics of being a professor but legal age is still legal. While these girls might just be trying to take the mickey out of a young professor why take the chance. I would rather waiter tables in Hogsmeade and have access to beautiful girls than be a professor and be alone.

pop

"MASTER HARRY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

"Dobby?"

"Yous dissappeared for so long and Iys couldn't find you." He was hoping up and down.

"I have a room at the Leaky Cauldron, why don't you wait for me there and we can have a nice talk." I was just glad he didn't say Potter in his greetings but here was another oddity. I hadn't even gotten an idea of what to say to the table when a screech sounded and Hedwig dive bombed me at the table. She then landed on the table, gave me a dirty look and stole the cherries from the banana split. She gave me another dirty look and took flight.

The table looked like I was going to have a few questions added to their lists when they stopped laughing. We were interrupted by some boys heading towards us. It gave me another shock and told me whatever was going on was different than my dream as Draco, with Crab and Goyle, had just walked onto the Ice Cream Parlor's patio. Draco's mouth had not changed but his boys had become mini trolls since I last saw them.

"Who's the new pretty boy you girls are ogling?"

"Vince Jones and you are?"

"I'm not talking to you asshole I am talking to the girls."

"Funny little boy aren't you? Take your mouth elsewhere as it already offends me." I stood up as I was never in the mood for a Malfoy running his mouth. The fool was just as mean and arrogant as I remembered but had gotten more aggressive. He drew his wand.

I am glad I am Vince Jones aka nobody. Vince Jones was government trained in hand to hand combat. No superman but somebody normal people did not mess with. I snatched his wand from his hand and broke it with a loud crack. As he reached back to deliver a punch I did something I always wanted to do and punched the little bastard in the nose. Crab and Goyle apparently needed no further orders and charged. Lumbering and dumb are now lying on the ground next to the mouth. I had let Goyle's forward motion, with a minor push from me, to carry him head first into a stone wall and I greeted Crab with an elbow to the face. I just hoped that his face hurt as bad as my elbow. I lucked out as the two passing Aurors had seen the whole thing. They called in help to cart off the three and took statements. The day was shot and the girls headed off, so I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. I had a chat with Dobby and asked him to stay low key and not do anything unless I asked, not even answer the door. Now if I could get him to stop calling me Master Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Well what do you know

.

That evening I took a good meal at the Leaky Cauldon and some wine. The wine took me to the bar for a bit more as I wanted not to think but had too many questions. The bar patrons kept Tom busy but he kept my glass full and I got many pieces of information.

Did I really want to stay here or go back to the states? Well that was easy with the political jerks in America the whole economy was going to collapse while here I had vaults full of gold as a carefree tourist. I watched as Tonks and Kingley in the red Auror robes pass through. They did not recognize my normal body and as one should. Well there was Dumbledore, he had seen me before he did his mumbo jumbo on me in the last time line or was it this time line? I was getting tipsy when I saw Snape slither through, that was enough and I went to bed.

/Scene Break/

I've been putting it off, but since I must meet the Goblins in Hogsmeade village today its time to see just how magical I am. I had three choices of travel, the 'floe', Dobby, or try and 'slide'. I 'slid' to just outside the Shrieking Shack which made me feel great. I planned on testing the rest of my capabilities later in the day. The breakfast at the Three Broomsticks was good and the stroll to the Tinkers shop showed that the main street was just as I remembered it, life was looking good.

After the wards were put up on my apartment the decorators came in and I got busy.

"So you want the living room in black leather with wood paneling?" The decorator reconfirmed.

"Yes and the bedroom in oak woods and make sure that it's a nice open twin size bed. None of your curtain jobs with canopy."

"Have you decided on what you are going to do with the spare room?"

I had made it a library last time but I wasn't going to get involved with Dark Lords, Deatheaters and Duels. "Game room; have the room expanded for a pool table, card table and a couple of pin ball machines. Put a wet bar in that corner and full sound system. magically expanded rooms were so useful.

"We will have it all done day after tomorrow." The decorator then took off and I headed for the Forbidden forest. I might not be an elemental but I had not lost the rest of my magical abilities. Now I just had to see what turned up in new and great looking life I was now living.

/Scene Break/

It was time for the meeting at Hogwarts and I almost made the mistake of 'sliding' into Hogwarts. I arrived at the front gates and Hagrid showed up after a while to unlock the gates and let me in. He then escorted me up to the Headmaster office.

"Mr. Jones so nice of you to join us today." Dumbledore was getting old he had just made a mistake. I had introduced myself as Vince just as I had done with Tom so how does he know my last name.

"Mr. Jones is going to be our new muggle studies professor."

"About that Headmaster, I have some questions and reservations."

"Merlin another Primadona!" Snape sneered.

"Why don't you go sneer in a mirror you might impress yourself because you are doing nothing for the rest of us. As I was saying I have questions and reservations."

"What do you wish to know?" Dumbledore looked interested.

"First off the hard one, is there any rules over a professor dating an of age student?" Oh that set the lot of them off and running.

"Mr. Jones the rules will not let you date a student. Your power over their grades alone would give you undo influence." McGonagall was on her high horse already.

"I'm afraid that is not allowed Mr. Jones." Dumbledore twinkled.

"Oh well being young I was hoping not to be stuck in a mausoleum with a bunch of old fogies. Since there is no dating opportunity here I must decline you offer of employment Headmaster. I wasn't going to have a pass or fail class anyhow." I got up to leave.

I never made it to the door. While the old farts sat there with smug looks on their faces Dumbledore threw them a curve and called me back, "Mr. Jones please don't be so quick to leave I am sure we can work out some acceptable agreement."

I retook my seat and smiled as all those present looked to Dumbledore like he cut one in church.

"What are you proposing Mr. Jones?"

"The class is mostly lecture and questions with no grades or pass/fail unless the student is unruly. You can have dibs on the Malfoys' that cause troubles Headmaster." I knew the last part would get a rise out of Snape.

"You arrogant bastard are you the one that put Draco in St. Mungo?"

"The one and only, running your mouth at me usually ends badly for the dung mouth." I was going to use motor mouth but the magical in the room might not catch my meaning. Muggle Study class had really sucked for a long time. I pressed on, "Dating legal aged females would be out of castle and no students in my quarters. I think that should sum it up that area.

"I am sure those are reasonable requests and I am happy to welcome you to the staff of Hogwarts." The rest of the staff looked like they were ready to lynch someone.

"Well at least that restricts you to authorized Hogwarts weekends." Professor Sprout sighed as in relief.

"I couldn't let that pass, "You do know that students of age are allowed to leave Hogwarts at anytime as long as it doesn't interfere with classes."

"You seem well informed of the rules Mr. Jones." Dumbledore was using my last name too much. Normally he used everyone's first name.

"I have always heard that is what books do when you read them. Oh and I will need the help of the elves to throw away all that junk in the Muggle Study class room."

"That is good fairly new equipment." Snape barked.

"New in a hundred years out of date. From the people I have talked with the whole program will have to be revamped. Dress are no longer down to the ankles and bathing suits no longer cover shoulder to ankle."

"Albus your turning a sex maniac loose in the school." Professor Sinatra screeched.

"Now that's a great idea! I was rather referring to terms such as tin lizzy or motor car are long gone. The muggles have technology and have gone to the moon so…"

"Are you serious?" Professor Babbling asked.

I just shook my head and let the meeting ramble on as there seemed no Three-headed dogs, or tournaments planned. Knowing Dumbledore I would not be surprised.

/Scene Break/

The elves were fabulist in helping me set up things like I wanted. The problems were never going to go away as electricity didn't work at Hogwarts. The stove in the kitchen or TV in the living room was just there as props as was the telephone. At least the main classroom had normal student chairs and shelves full of books with pictures.

I was shown my quarters which were not bad even though I had no plans to live there.

I spent my last bit of free time at Fortescue's. He had no problems with me sitting at a table in the patio area. I bought the occasional ice cream and many drinks as I plotted my course outline. I also had fun watching the people on the street. As the 1st approached I moved to sitting at the Leaky Cauldron as the ice cream parlor became packed.

"Vince or is that Professor now? Tracey asked as she dragged Daphne to the table were I was sitting.

"Vince is fine; of course they will probably enforce the professor part come the 1st."

"So what are you doing here, we thought you would be snug in you quarters at Hogwarts by now." Tracey being forward didn't seem to have changed much from what I remembered.

"I won't be staying at Hogwarts unless I must. I have an apartment in Hogsmeade."

"Oh that must be nice." Tracey cooed and I saw problem number one.

"Daphne you are awful quiet." While not a chatter box Daphne usually joined in but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Deatheater attack close to her house and she is still in mourning over Harry Potter." Daphne just got up and left.

"We had a club or study group and well Daphne and this other girl were betrothed to Harry. They all were in the final fight with the Dark Lord, Harry and the other girl apparently died but some how Daphne survived."

"She has survivor's guilt among other problems most likely."

"That and loving the guy even if she won't admit she did. Dumbledore thinks that an explosion in the time turner room covered them with some time sand and something sent Daphne away at the last second."

Now I had a possible piece of how I got back to being myself. I wondered if Adriana also got back. I was just going to wait and see who or what turned up. I had no idea where Nick's island could be but there could be a couple of reasons for that.

"Alright I want you into the Alley and no dilly dallying you two." The Weasley's were in town. Hermione came out of the 'floe' seconds later.

"Think we should check and see if Daphne is alright?" I asked. Tracey agreed and we headed into the Alley.

/Scene Break/

September 1st rolled in and I had another decision to make. Did I 'slide' to Hogwarts, take the train or just walk in to Hogwarts from my apartment?"

The walk did me good. I would beat the carriages in and avoid any undo problems or questions. I did slide past the gates rather than bother Hagrid and got to remember things as I passed the tree where I went to hide, the lake and the tournament and the Quittage pitch. Those were memories as was my arresting the bad guys and girls. Now I had to face students. At least it was third year and up taking the muggle classes. Then again would Daphne be attracted to Vince Jones as I was just packaged in a different shape.

I entered the Great Hall about half an hour before the students came pouring in and bumped into Professor Flitwick.

"Professor Dumbledore has assigned you this seat at the head table. I hope we won't have problems with you this semester."

"That Professor is not possible as my middle name is trouble. You best not ask what I did before coming here as it may upset this institutes fine sensibilities."

I wasn't far off in my thoughts of trouble. Dumbledore had assigned me the seat closest to the Great Doors at the end of the table. As each of the fine professors filed in they gave me a dirty look and basically ignored me. The best thing was I was far away from Snape who was the exception and gave me a sneer.

The doors flew open as the students had arrived. I could almost feel the love pour off the professors as Daphne waved and I of course waved back. Tracey gave a hearty "Hi Vince" and I waved. Hannah waved as did Susan. The look on Draco's face when he came in would be a picture worth taking. So all in all I thought it was a good start.

The sorting hat really livened up the party. It basically stated that all the houses needed to unite as the hero of yore was not coming back but that death now walked Hogwarts halls and a new hero would emerge to take down all the darkness. I wondered if Hogwarts hat did background checks since I was no hero.

After many start of term notices I got introduced so I stood, bowed and gave the hall a musketeer sweeping wave minus the hat. Why not, the rumor mill had me in its grasp already so why not play up the rumors or start new ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –Oh what a boring life

.

Regardless of the time of the meal sitting at the Head table you could see who was dating who. Ties showed what house and how serious was usually obvious. I could do with a little female company myself but I am locked away with the staff of Hogwarts. I wondered at the variance of couples compared to my last time. Neville and Luna were a couple, Ron was with Lavender, Hermione was still dating her books and then there were the butterflies. I called them that as they had a new boyfriend every other week. Ginny Weasley was one and so was Tracey. Pansey was still glued to Draco and his two body guards were still without a clue.

Muggle studies was not a popular class. It was usually for the people who wanted to take an easy course. For the purebloods it was beneath them and for the muggleborn it was useless. As I remembered it, it was held once a week and had about twenty students. To my surprise McGonagall told me that it now had a morning and afternoon class on Wednesdays. Her look was not one of a friendly coworker. I found out Wednesday morning that I had caused her a bit of work. My first class was full of girls, pureblood, muggleborn and halfblood. The two boys who were girl hunting quit the class after the third week as they couldn't get any attention.

I was tempted to tell all the fan girls that I was only dating seventeen and older girls and they should form a line to get a date with me. I have no idea how Lockhart enjoyed this kind of attention. The class ranged from showing them how to read the label on the back of a food package to an overhead slide projection. I figured out how to get a light without electricity or showing I could do magic. Now it's hard to believe how backwards this magical community is but if you don't go where muggle live and only stay in magical communities you don't know much. TV doesn't work here and I never heard of a movie house. When I showed rockets or pictures from satellites I got disbelievers. However pictures of Water World with girls in bikini and guys in trunks got giggles in class and the rumor mill was running amuck. That in turn into me getting an appointment with Dumbledore and a staff meeting for showing porno in the class.

As the so-called meeting progressed I finally had enough, "You lot need the Muggle Studies class more that the students. Heaven help me if I was to start a sex education class like in the local muggle high school. Fire me, PLEASE!" As I stormed out I figured Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, he didn't.

I was mad and contemplating quitting when I got, "Vince could you do us a favor?"

"What do you need Tracey?"

"We were wondering if you could take us to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping."

I should have smelled a trap but I was mad over my porno in the classroom discussion. This should get those old farts in a tizzy, I would escort the girls and it would be reported as I was dating multiple girls at Hogwarts, or worse.

"Yes Tracey I would be happy to escort you and Daphne?

"Yes we need some things from Madam Malkin's." So we headed for Diagon Alley.

The trip was another female trap as she kept asking if this bra was ok or did these knickers look good.

Daphne just sat around as a lump and was there only to make sure I didn't attack Tracey or something. Then it was "let's stop by the Three BroomStick on the way back".

Then I made a mistake, So Vince you said you have an apartment here in Hogsmeade?" Tracey asked.

"Yea a small place over the Tinkers shop…" I shouldn't have said that.

"Come on we can't be in Hogsmeade and not pickup some chocolate at Honeydukes." Tracey purred.

This was the second big mistake of the day. We got chocolate at Honeydukes just fine but we also got five Deatheaters heading our way from around Zonko's. They were on a destroy everything walk down the street.

"Get back into Honeydukes and do what I say, MOVE!" I push and pulled the two into the shop and headed towards the back. "Deatheaters" I yelled and pointed at the street. The shop had only a few customers and they all had a death wish as they headed towards the windows to see. I dragged the girls into the basement and down the trap door. We finally got to Hogswarts with Daphne saying about two words the whole day.

That evening at dinner…like I hadn't had enough in the last life, "Mr. Jones please see me in my office after dinner."

I headed to the Headmasters Office building a head of steam as I went. When I got to the Gargoyle I was back to Dumbledork's games. I had no password, he had apparently changed the password since I was last here. I uncloaked my Slytherin ring and pointed at the gargoyle, "Out of the way George". The Gargoyle jumped out-of-the-way.

There sat the three, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Dumbledore looked surprised but started right in, "We would like to know why you were out of school?"

"None of your business."

"Pardon?"

"None of your business what I do on my own time."

"We understand that you took students out of the school without permission." McGonagall was almost growling.

"And?"

"It's not proper…" I cut Snape off, "You and the word proper have never been introduced. It is none of your business when adults, that being people seventeen and older, do with their free time. That brings me to ask which one of you noisy parkers has been sneaking into my room every night. Trying to catch a free sex show or have you got other ulterior motives?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Jones that your actions are not proper and we are going to have to put you on probation."

"Don't worry about it folks I don't need this crap, I quit." I turned and left the office. "Dobby"

"Yes Master Harry" I couldn't get the Master part out of him before so I wasn't even going to try over the Harry part.

"Dobby please go to my quarters and pack I will not be returning. I will meet you at the apartment."

Pop

I then 'slid' to the apartment. I could feel the ward as I passed through. The Goblins do good work with wards. These were passive wards but I had taken a page from Dumbledore's book and had an intent ward put in place. Anyone wishing me harm was in big trouble the other deadly ward I commanded by voice.

Two hours later I decided that this was not a way to live my life so I 'slid' to the alley by the Leaky Cauldron and had a couple of glasses of wine with Tom. Later I came to the conclusion that I was just not happy so I tried a walk into muggle London. Giving up the evening as a lost cause I 'slid' home. I took a long hot shower and snuggled into a comfortable bed.

I just can't win, Harry Potter must be laughing his ass off somewhere at all the trouble I get into because of Albus Dumbledore. About three in the morning alarms go off shocking me awake, only to find Dobby at the foot of my bed pointing his arms at the bedroom door. "Bad man activate wards, he be well done Master Harry."

Since I sleep without clothes I grabbed a pair of short shorts and my wand and headed cautiously to the fount door. There in the street in fount of Dervish & Banges was a smoldering Severus Snape. Since I saw a couple of Aurors coming towards him from around Madam Puddifoots I closed the door and went back to bed.

I was going to have to do something about this boredom. It is only two days since I left Hogwarts and its starting to bug me. After breakfast at the Three Broomsticks I swung over to the grocer. I needed to start cooking my own meals again or just let Dobby do it all, that of course would not help my boredom. I opened an account at the Magic Neep and lugged the groceries to the apartment. I made sure to buy plenty of bacon for Hedwig to snitch. Dobby told me to get lost that this was now his kitchen. That's when I decided that I was going to set a new world record on the pin ball machine. I was just about to beat my all time high when Dobby interrupts and tells me there is someone at the door.

I opened the door and Tracey hops in and while I am looking for Daphne Tracey has her arms around my neck and a serious lip lock in progress. I just went with the flow and grabbed her and deepened the kiss. She demanded entry with her tongue and the kiss got some hand movements that stated neither of us was fooling around. When we came up for air and I kicked the door shut Tracey asked, "Where's the bedroom".

As I lead her those few feet and I asked if she really wanted to do this. She pulled her wand and slapped contraceptive charms on both of us and dragged me the rest of the way. After a frenzy of flying clothes we got serious thus killing my boredom and the afternoon. Time flew but somewhere in all fun we fell asleep entwined in each others arms. Late afternoon I feel someone shaking my arm, "Master Harry you have someone at the front door." I untangled myself as gently as I could and put on my short shorts and when and opened the front door. There stood Miss congeniality Professor McGonagall.

"Professor" I was trying to decide if I should let her come in or step outside. By the look on her face she was not impressed with my attire. Then the fun started McGonagall just steps into the room while from the other side, "Vince where are you I'm not finished with you…" Tracey steps into the room in all her glory…"Woops" she squeaked and she rushed back to the bedroom.

"The Headmaster wants to see you at your convenience." She said with disdain and McGonagall departed in a huff.

"Is she gone?"

"I hope so."

"Well get back in here."

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"Its Friday silly, now get over here." Who am I to disobey?

/Scene Break/

Tracey left Saturday after a noon brunch provided by Dobby. I got myself in gear and Monday morning headed to the castle and Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall is not at all happy with you Mr. Jones."

Nice way to start I thought, "I guess Snape is in the same mind. Like I usually say, tough!"

"We would like you to come back but you must promise to…" I cut him off, "Nope, not happening, don't even ask. Right now I am bored to death and am considering on going back to work in America."

"Don't be hasty, we would like you to return but you must be less obvious in your associations."

"It's not me sneaking into my quarters in the middle of the night nor barging into my house. When you do that don't blame me what you see." I was still upset about my quarters, especially when the portrait said no one but me entered. To order the portrait silence ment a top school official gave the order. We agreed to disagree and I was back at Hogwarts.

Not long into the relationship, I started looking forward to Tracey showing up on Friday at my apartment. I sometimes wonder why I don't have a serious complex. Tracey is now chasing Zabini and I'm old news.

I now have a following or fan club of third and fourth years everywhere I go in the Castle. The rumor mill has me sexually active from the Quittage pitch to the girl's bathroom. I still have no idea why Snape was trying to enter my apartment and I still haven't figured out how to get electricity in the Muggle classroom.

Now that Tracey is chasing Zabini, Daphne was hanging around Hermione with Susan and Hannah still part of the study group. Today I am following behind Luna and Neville to Hogsmeade Village. A group of girls are following me but all I notice is their giggling . It's a nice day for a walk but not a fun day for me, Dumbledore has declared that all the teachers will go to Hogsmeade Village to provide protection for the students.

As we passed an area of thinning trees by the path, "Well I'll be damned, is that you Beaky?" The Hippogriff looked like an old pal from Hagrid's class. I took a minute to say hello. I bowed and waited for the Hippogriff to return the bow. I just felt a chill run up my spine and flung myself off to the right. I was sure someone had fired a spell in my direction. I was positive when I looked at the Hippogriff who was now a baby Hippogriff which is still a good size animal. I now felt I had a couple of my questions answered. I scanned the area and saw no one. I continued on to Hogsmeade thinking of how that spell was probably the one that started messing with my life making me Harry Potter. Dumbledore could not be trying to resurect Harry Potter again or could he? It really is the pits when you have no one to talk to.

Saturday was a normal day as all we did was patrol. I tried to stay out of the kids way as they enjoyed the town and the weather, I could not say that for the other prude teachers. There wasn't a place or business that was off-limits so my only attention was the adults and possible Deatheaters. At the end of the day all the underage were to return to Hogwarts and the Aurors took over patrolling the town. Hannah and Susan latch on to each of my arm. "Tracey says you have a game room let's see it." Hannah told me.

I turned them loose with the pinball machines and took out a book to read. They had a good time and thanked me after about two hours on the machines and left. I turned in early.

After breakfast the next morning I head out to continue the patrol of Hogsmeade. I am still grumbling to myself at having no one to talk to about Dumbledore trying to make another Harry Potter with his stupid spell. I was on the Main Street and heading for the Three BroomSticks when I hear a commotion down the side street by the Hogshead. Five Deatheaters had arrived on a destroy everything rampage. I had two down before they knew they had company. Three to one is still bad odds so I ran into the closest alley. 'Sliding' behind them I had two more down but the last one had me dodging. 'Sliding' again I fired a stunner and 'slid' again. He was quick and was batting the stunners away. My next curse was a blasting curse and it collapsed his shield. The stunner that followed the 'Confringo' got him square in the chest. I hit them all with another stunner and an 'Incarcerous' before jogging towards the Three Broomsticks. Between the Aurors, teachers, and town residents it got crowded quickly. Snape of course opened his mouth.

"Stay out-of-the-way Squib or you might get hurt." Snape gave his advice more for the surrounding people and students than for my safety. It also looks like Dumbledore had been running his mouth about me being a squib. It did leave the Aurors comfused as who had done in the Deatheaters.

With all the Auror running around I headed home and found out later that Aberforth of the Hogshead had fire called the Aurors for trash pick up.

It wasn't but a couple of days later when Draco "The Mouth" started talking trash about the Squib this or the Squib that every time I was around. Of course this was loud enough for me to hear as well as the other students around at the time. This morning I was heading in for breakfast as Draco and his two bodyguards were heading out of the Hall.

"Out of my way Squib." Draco was no smarter at eighteen that he was at fourteen it seems.

"Regardless of your feeling towards me Mr. Malfoy I might remind you that I am still a teacher.

"No you're just a useless Squib teaching a useless subject."

"Then the ten points from Slytherin should be informative as to my status."

"You can't do that you worthless bastard."

"Ah another ten points for use of profanity in the Great Hall and I believe a detention with Mr. Filch is in order."

"I'll show you respect you stupid Squib." Draco drew his wand and as before I snatched out of his hand and snapped it into. I then grabbed him by his arm to take him to the Headmaster. Actually it was an arm lock that kept Draco on his toes. I gave the bodyguards a look and as dumb as they were they backed away. Draco was screaming curse words and threats all the way to the Headmasters office.

"Out of the way George." The Gargoyle wasted no time leaping aside.

The door to the Headmaster was already open. Draco's cursing what probably heard as we headed up to the waiting Headmaster and Snape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bellowed Snape as I pushed Draco towards him.

"Disrespect of a teacher, unacceptable language which I'm sure you've heard and drawing a wand on a teacher."

"You a teacher… Hah!" Snape must tutor his students on etiquette on the side.

"Oh shut up Snape and take charge of his idiot." I turned to Dumbledore.

I have told you before Headmaster that you get dibs on handling the Malfoy's so here is your chance. Also one little reminder. I told you not ask what I did before coming here as it may upset this institutes fine sensibilities." I looked the Headmaster dead in the eye, "I can make a fine opponent as I have killed more people than you have fingers and toes so don't up the ante."

I headed to the Great Hall to see if I could get something to eat. It seemed like I hadn't even sat down when Snape blows in with Draco on his coat tails.

"Hah, I got off Squib." Draco shouted and gave me the finger.

"That Mr. Malfoy is worth ten points and a week's detention."

"You unwarranted punishment is dismissed you worthless Squib." Sneered Snape.

"I would be careful Snivilus or have you forgotten my warning in the Headmasters Office." While I was smiling I was angry enough to rip something apart.

"You need a lesson and here is the best place to show everyone where you place, SQUIB!" He was to far away to charge or physically hurt muggle style so I had no other choice. My wand flew into my hand and I shouted 'Confringo'. Snape's jaw had a chance to drop before he was blasted into the far wall. He did not get up.

"Don't just sit there McGonagall do your hocus pokus and get Madam Pomfrey." I ordered. I then sat down and tried to eat breakfast. I think I have temporarily broken the rumor mill as the Hall was unnaturally quiet. I had only started on the food, "Mr. Jones I want you in my office now!"

"I think not Albus old boy. You let that little shit get off from punishment. He now has a weeks worth of detention with Filch or I am out of here. You best pay attention to your pet Deatheater as I have the feeling he isn't going to make the morning AND will everyone quit interfering with my breakfast?"

Madam Pomfrey confirmed my diagnosis of the imminent death of Snape and that got Dumbledore by her side casting spells along with her. St. Mungo staff rushed in and soon Snape was rushed off to St. Mungo.

Dumbledore tried once more to get me into his office. I was thinking about what I should do or shouldn't do or…

I looked up and saw a hall full of student looking at me. "Dumbledore you have thrown your last curse at me now live with what you have made."

I turned to the students in the hall with one eye on Dumbledore. "Your chosen one did not die in the Ministry collapse; he was murdered by his muggle relatives long before the Ministry collapse and Dumbledore knows that's a fact." I ducked a curse from Dumbledore .

Dumbledore has been playing god and produced a phony Harry Potter that died in the Ministry collapse. So you junior Deatheaters please report to your half-blood master that the real Harry Potter is dead." I was dodging curses from Dumbledore as I continued to tell my story. "The prophesy Voldemort wants says "one can't live while the other survives" so report that along with Harry Potter is dead." Dumbledore stopped trying to curse me and just lowered his wand and walked out of the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Battle lines

.

I was waiting in my apartment to see if I got fired or Dumbledore came up with something new to throw at me. Friday night rolled around and I got an owl from Hannah asking if they could come over and use the game room the next day. I owled back saying sure as then I would have someone to talk to or at least make some noise in the place.

When I opened the door I expected Hannah and Daphne, what I got was Hannah, Luna, Neville, Susan, Hermione, Mary McDonald, and Su Li. They wanted a party and my game room was just what they wanted. Susan had even brought a bottle of firewhiskey. I made sure they were all adults and told them not to destroy anything. I turned on the stereo and headed to the living room. I hoped the silencing charms kept the Tinkers shop safe. After awhile Hermione joined me in the living room. "They are being good but I need a break from the music." Hermione said as she fell into one of the swishy chairs.

"I'm surprised to see you with all the revelers." She looked a little nervous. "Care for some wine?"

"Yes please."

I called Dobby and we started a weird set of conversations as we sipped the wine. About the second glass Hermione loosened up a bit.

"They are all adults and they like to get out and let loose every so often and your right I don't fit in with this crowd or any crowd."

"Trying not to insult you by saying this but you fit in with your books and not a crowd of drunks. We all have our place and as long as we are happy the rest can go jump rope."

That got a smile from her, "I'd best check on them as one or two have a tendency to drink too much." I saluted her with my glass and took a sip. A few minutes later she returned and removed the book from my hands and plopped down in my lap. "I think I could be happier here than with a book." She then kissed me.

When she moved back I asked, "Moving from theory to practical application?"

"You might say that." Hermione continued snogging me blind. After awhile, "This place does have a bedroom?" I nodded and carried her there bridal style.

She looked up and said, "Dobby bring the bottle."

/Scene Break/

The next morning I found the apartment empty of partiers and after breakfast Hermione gave me a kiss and skipped off to Hogwarts. I checked the liquor cabinet and found a serious evaporation had taken place. Dobby was told to have it refilled while I decided a run would be nice, so I did.

Monday I arrived for breakfast expecting to be fired. I was met with an irate McGonagall.

"You have somehow driven Dumbledore to drink leaving me to have to run this asylum. You have put our DADA professor in St. Mungo so you can teach his classes until I can find a replacement. Mr. Malfoy is in Diagon alley getting a new wand but will make your afternoon class, try not to break anymore wands while you are here Mr. Jones."

I sat at the table and got Flitwick giggling and shoving the Dailey Profit towards me. "You have stirred the caldron well Mr. Jones it seems the pixies have taken on the dragons."

The Dailey Profit was from Sunday and carried feature articles of Vince Jones announcing the death of Harry Potter by Potter's relatives and the exposure of the now drunkard Dumbledore effort of making a phony Harry Potter. It went on to say that the phony Potter was the one that had died at the Ministry. It actually went on and showed they did some digging in muggle police files to confirm part of this story. They also reported of the massive cover-up but also how they found enough proof to confirm my story of Potter's death at the Ministry. Flitwick and the Profit didn't know just how much had changed.

It looked like Dumbledore couldn't take that all his plans had been exposed or were collapsing around his ears. Now everyone could see what Voldemort and the public would do with the information.

Snapes classes were fun yet disappointing. It seemed that shielding spells were not done until fifth year. Even the six years shields were pathetic. So first years got essays on how they were important all the way to performing in class by what ever year student that could learn or do one. Draco made it to class and kept his mouth shut but the smile on his face told me I had better watch my back.

As I dragged my tired body into the Great Hall for dinner, unbeknownst to me things were happening in a couple of places. As I was aiming my tired body towards the empty teachers table Voldemort was attacking Diagon Alley, At the same time there was a disturbance that called most of the teacher to greenhouse #4 a few minutes earlier. Behind me the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. In strode three parents, Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle.

"Where is that Jones ass?" Malfoy Sr. bellowed.

I turned around and replied,"I'm the Jones ass and your problem is?"

'Crucio' Lucius Malfoy yelled.

"Oh come now, you just bought a ticket to Askaban for nothing." I had side-stepped the curse.

Then the other two drew their wands the curses began in earnest. Crab threw a 'Confringo' and Goyle threw a 'Diffindo'. Malfoy yelled 'Avada Kedavra' while a couple of curses flew at my back from the Slytherin table. I 'slid' behind the three and shouted 'Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo'…"Hogwart! Wards!" I had my wand pointed at the Slytherin table with a prayer on my lips.

McGonagall rushed in seconds later "What in the name of…OH!" She saw three headless bodies bleeding out on the floor and a large number of students at the Slytherin table frozen in place.

I was going to send a runner for Madam Pomfrey but I saw her rush in and head to some of the downed students. McGonagall rushed out to do a fire call to St. Mungo and the DMLE as she came back in she fell into a chair. McGonagall was soon followed into the hall by med witches and Aurors.

"Dobby"

Pop

"Yes Master Harry."

"We need a bottle of Scotch, Firewhiskey and Brandy please."

A snap of his fingers and the three bottles appeared on the table. McGonagall grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured a goblet, the contents of which disappeared in a gulp. Other teachers also wandered in and helped themselves after seeing the mess.

Luckily none of the students died, two of the injured were sent to St. Mungo and six to Hogwart's infirmary. Then the attention of everyone turned to the Slytherin table. There was no doubt which students where casting spell as they were frozen like statues. Those students had their photos taken with their wands out and pointing toward a particular spot that I had once occupied. The Aurors lined up behind the wand draw Slytherin's and stunned them when McGonagall dropped the wards.

"Vince this is Madam Bones head of the DMLE and Susan's aunt. We have a few questions." I notice McGonagall was using my first name.

"Nice to meet you Madam Bones and I figured questions were going to be the least of my worries and help your self to the firewhiskey."

Madam Bones did need a couple of shots and then started asking, "You are Vince Jones right? Why did that elf call you Harry?"

"Let's just say I have more than one name and I refuse to answer more in that line as you will think me insane."

"WE are not joking around Mr. Jones!" Madam Bones was also not kidding around.

"Lets just say that a lot of secrets and names I wish to keep from the public. Professor McGonagall will be asking shortly how I activated the school wards…"

"You best believe that is a question you will be answering."

"Ok, don't take my head off. Please control any outbursts and look at my hand on the table." I then made the Slytherin ring visible.

"Morgana" was all that was said by the professor.

"I got the Gargoyle to move without a password awhile back and since this was an emergency I hoped Hogwarts would activate wards if there were any. It was just a shot in the dark, either that or duel those Slytherin's you hauled off."

"Nicely done." Madam Bones said as she helped herself to the bottle once again, "I also see why you want your secrets. The information as being that Head of that House could get you a lot of problems. There was an attack today in Diagon Alley but it didn't turn out overly well for the Deatheaters. From what the Profit reported about Dumbledore drunk and Harry Potter being long dead you would think the population would hide. Just the opposite happened, every wand in the Alley turned on them. We think they have realized that if they don't fight no one else is there to fight for them.

"Now one last formality, your 'apperation' license." Madam Bones held out her hand.

"Don't have one and don't know how to 'apperate".

"You can't 'apperate' here on Hogwarts grounds its in Hogwarts a History." McGonagall was imitating Hermione.

"Testimony from multiple students say that you 'apperated'.

"Dig out the Veritserum and ask that question and you will get the same answer, I don't 'apperate' and I have not 'apperated' today.

I don't think she believed me but dropped the subject with a, "Don't get caught without a license."

/Scene Break/

Interest in shielding became first priority in all the classes. The students had seen first hand what could happen and they all wanted to be able to do a shield. Draco and his two body guards returned to school after the funerals. They had been the trouble makers in the greenhouse but couldn't be linked to the attack in the Great Hall.

Parties on Saturdays became common at my place. They had the sense to keep it quiet and not invite the whole school. Although a new face would show up every so often someone would get attached elsewhere and drop out. Hermione was a regular at the parties and in my bed until after Christmas break. She ran into someone from Uni and she disappeared from the party scene.

/Scene Break/

"Wormtail, get you worthless tail in here."

"Yes Master."

"I want you at Hogwarts. I want to know every bit of information about that teacher that beat three of my troops."

"Yes Master it shall be done."

"Well get to it idiot and send in Rookwood on your way out."

Rookwood rushed in and fell to one knee with his head bowed. One never looked the Master in the eye.

"Rookwood I want you to scour the Ministry for all the information you can find about the scum that dared kill Lucius."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Sneaks and hidden dangers

.

My party room was used a lot. It was used for playing games and drinking or to lounge around on the couches and chatting. There was no place like this at Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. It was mostly used as a planning and a jumping off point for parties or the disco elsewhere. They were all adults besides the work made Dobby happy. Dobby seemed to know who was at the door before they could knock and it gave me someone to shoot pool with. Everything was fine until one Saturday, "Master Harry she brought her own bottle and she is in a bad…"

Su Li apparently had brought her own bottle of firewhiskey and had downed almost the whole thing and now she was weaving towards me.

"Vince you gorgeous hunk, give me a kiss and some of your famous bed time." She slurred. She almost made it to the couch I was sitting at before she tripped. As I rose to try and catch her but she fell forward into my arms knocking me back into the couch. She kind of rolled over giggled, smiled and passed out.

"Master Harry she be needing Madam Pomfusie she be drinking too much."

Not wanting to take chances with Su Li or someone knowing I could 'slide' so I 'slid' to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Su Li and then bridal carried her to the hospital wing.

"Good Lord what happened?" Madam Pomfrey had already got a bed under her and was waving her wand over Su Li.

"Case of too much firewhiskey is all I know, my elf said she was in a bad way so I brought her here."

"Damn!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "Tell McGonagall I am taking her to St. Mungo because she has been taking something else with the firewhiskey, drugs of some kind." She was off in a flash.

Even though it was Saturday and most students were in Hogsmeade Village there were enough wandering around and I was seen carrying Su Li. Rumors ranged from me getting my girlfriend drunk to me getting mad at her and cursing her.

Three days later in the Great Hall, "Harry Su Li is back and in the hospital wing. She is asking for you." Mary MacDonald yelled as she raced into the Great Hall. I of course got up and headed to see Su Li. I did not notice that I was being followed.

I no sooner got to the hospital when Su Li was crying and said loudly, "Vince I am so sorry, I just got carried away." Su Li of course had to start crying so I put my arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort a crying girl. Again we did not know we were being watched but apparently unheard. She continued in a low voice, "I broke up with my boyfriend and I just wanted to forget."

"So when can you leave here?"

"I am tired of hospitals; walk me to the common room."

"Oh no you don't young lady, you have two more days here and don't try and sneak out." Madam Pomfrey had ears that could hear a bug scratching itself at fifty meters.

"But."

"No buts, if you sneak out I will track you down and make you stay here for a week. You still have the St. Mungo tracer on you so it won't take me but a minute."

We chatted for a while and I finally got free and headed for the library. There was an essay I needed to research and the library is were the reference books were. Referencing a book or an author in your essay went a long way to impressing the professors and your grade.

I headed to our study groups table and found Daphne there alone. I almost turned around and left as Daphne was really depressing. She was missing Harry Potter and I couldn't say boo about that. I looked like me and not like I did when I was Harry Potter and that's all I needed was more disasters in my love life. I had a growing feeling for Daphne before and I still did but…the hell with thinking it only makes me upset.

"Oh, hi Vince, did you see Su Li?

"Yes she seems fine, just bored over being in the hospital. I'm not sure I was much help in making her feel better."

"I'm sure you made her…" Daphne reached over and laid her hand on my arm in a consolatory way but then it got strange for a moment. She looks me in the eye and asks,"Harry?"

I suddenly had a mini flashback to when I was Harry Potter…

"Harry! Look everyone Harry has another soul bond going." Luna shrieked and jumped into my and Adriana's lap.

As that flashed through my head all I could say was, "Err"

I grabbed that hand and dragged her off to a deserted class room, sealed the door and felt like beating my head on the dusty desk but I finally started.

"Daphne this is a long story that part of me wants you to believe while another part of me want you not to accept." And so I started my story of being zapped by Dumbledore to be a phony Harry Potter. I was surprised that she took it as well as she kept a hold of my hand the whole time. I would not have blamed her for running off and screaming crazy lunatic in Hogwarts.

Awhile later I walked her to the Slytherin common room but all she said was that she needed to sort this all out in her mind. As I walked back to Gryffindor I was shaking my head. She needed to sort out her mind? Hell every time I turn around…but she is very pretty and nice. I definitely would like a real girlfriend I haven't had…crap now I am going to be thinking about Adriana for the rest of the night.

I had just started to get my mind unscrambled and falling asleep when professor McGonagall is beating on my door like the world is ending. I pull on my pants and open the door. "Yes Professor?"

"Do you have Su Li in there?" She charged pass me to do a bed check.

"This was my last hope; we believe Su Li has been kidnapped."

"If you are looking for her surely the Headmaster can ask the portraits or do his mumbo jumbo with the wards."

"Our illustrious Headmaster is passed out drunk on the floor of his office so he is worthless."

I threw on some more clothes and dragged McGonagall back to the hospital wing. I found Madam Pomfrey trying to revive Goyle on one of the hospital beds.

"What is going on?" barked McGonagall

"Found him out cold after you left Minnie. Looks like Su Li put up a fight."

"I would say kidnapping was a distinct possibility and if you found Goyle then Crab and Draco were most likely here. Is that tracer from the hospital still active?" I wasn't in law enforcement without being able to do simple deductions.

"Yes but I am the only one here right now that can monitor the trace."

"Well get on your marching boots and let's head off and trace that trace." I ordered.

"But they could be anywhere we need to call the order." McGonagall firmly stated.

"Fine you are you stay here and form up the posse in an hour or two and then you may find them in some part of the world. They are either carting an unconscious girl or a reluctant girl. That is slowing them down. While it's the middle of the night they still could be seen so my guess is they are someplace in Hogsmeade Village. If we are lucky they will be waiting for someone to pick up Su Li then head back here and pretend as if nothing happened. Boss guys hate to give out their house address to the grunts in case something goes wrong so he will be bringing or sending the portkey. The longer we wait the better chance they get to do whatever they are up to, Madam Pomfrey lead the way."

"I am coming also Mr. Jones." McGonagall had spoken and from the look on her face she was not going to take no for an answer. She made a stop at the Headmasters office and grabbed an invisibility cloak.

And so we trudged down the main street of Hogsmeade Village. No sign of the trace was found by the time we got down towards the Tinkers shop and my apartment. We now had three streets that branched off in different directions. One headed towards Madam Puddifoots while the Hogshead was in the opposite direction. Straight ahead was housing and residential area. Each of us wanted to go a different direction. Madam Pomfrey won as she could do the trace. Thankfully she was right.

Just down from the Hogshead the town spread out into larger areas of open fields and scattered houses. Madam Pomfrey hit on a single story shack that could only be a single room type place. Now all we had to do was sneak up and yell surprise. Where was MadEye and his stupid eye when you needed him?

McGonagall gave me the invisibility cloak and I snuck up on the building to try and peak in the window. The minute I touched the cloak I knew it was Harry Potter's cloak and not a normal invisibility cloak. Our master criminals were the master's of the mouth and dumb muscle so no wards were evident. Even though there was a curtain I could see thought the partially torn curtains. Just Draco and Crab, Su Li appeared out cold on the bed. I snuck back to my two geriatric assistants and gave them the plan as I slipped the cloak under my shirt. Of course they wished to argue. They conceded when I told them that I would do it myself and turned to leave.

The plan was simple and as in all plans would go up in smoke the second it was implemented. I and McGonagall were to stand on either side of the door. Madam Pomfrey was to blast the door open I was to go in towards the right and McGonagall was to go in towards the left.

The door went bang and I charged in and tripped over a box on the floor. McGonagall was trying to yell at them like a teacher. Madam Pomfrey ran in yelling "Deatheaters". Draco and Crab 'apperated' out and then I felt the wards going up. McGonagall stated the obvious, "I can't 'apperate' they must have put up wards." It was time for another of my smooth running plans to be put into operation.

I do not ever want to do that again ever! I had grabbed Su Li unconscious body and had the other two grab on and I 'slid'. I 'slid' to my apartment before I blacked out. I awoke in Madam Pomfrey's hospital bed with a slight case of magical exhaustion and a severe case of body ache. Even my toe nails hurt.

"So you got another day with Madam Pomfrey." Hermione stated in a smug way.

"Should we bring the study group in here?" Hannah asked.

"While I appreciate the company I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will not allow it and my aching body will not be up for much studying. All I want to do is lay around in bed this weekend as the dragon lady is letting me out Friday."

"Su Li is getting out Friday also, isn't that right Su Li?" Mary asked.

"Yes thank Merlin I have had enough of this place."

"The rumor of you and Su Li is still running strong. The latest is you and she ran off together but got caught by her father and that's why you're all in the hospital." Mary added.

"Thanks I needed that to add to my spotless reputation. Any other rumors since I am being held captive?"

"Well this not a rumor" Susan snickered, "Snapes back teaching DADA."

"Lord next Dumbledore will show up here offering me a back rub." I groaned.

"Best not wish to loud as Dumbledore has been showing up for meal again." Hermione giggled.

"The betting pool is running hot as to what is in his goblet. Ogden's finest is the heads on favorite right now."

"Oh before I forget Auntie will be stopping by this weekend to take your statement. Mind if I come along to hear?

"Sure, not a problem Susan, the more the merrier."

"Alright you lot its time to leave this is a hospital not a social club." The Dragon Lady had roared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – More trouble

.

I am not mad at Dobby as he is just trying to help the "Great Harry Potter Sir". I just wish I could get him to not to help sometimes.

I got to my apartment Friday and creaked and groaned around for awhile. As with most pain relievers they are addictive so I was going cold turkey and was living with the aches and pains. I soaked in the tub but as I was turning into a prune I got out dressed and retreated to the couch for a little book reading. Saturday morning I was stiff and aching so I just decided to stay in bed. Dobby brought a nice breakfast and Hedwig came to give sympathy and snitched the bacon before heading off to grab a nap. Then Dobby started helping again.

"Hi Harry, Dobby let us in. Since Dumbledore won't be here to give you a back rub we thought we would massage those aching muscles into shape."

They both had bottles of oil and as I remembered from last time they were an item. So I didn't fight them bouncing onto my bed and pouring oil on their hands and my back. I'm not sure when things got out of hand or in hand. All I know is we all three ended up covered in oil and nothing else. We were drinking wine directly from the bottles which caused hormone levels to rise on a constant basis. Dobby then helped the great Harry Potter by letting Madam Bones into the apartment later that afternoon. The last I remember was Susan waving a bottle of wine around and shouting "Hi Auntie, come to join the party?" Sunday morning we three decided that if Dobby didn't show up with hangover potion in five minutes we were going to give him clothes.

Dobby did show up with the potion but was limping and grumbling to himself. It sounded like, "Hard work defending the Great Harry Potter from mad woman, she be on Dobby's bad list."

/Scene Break/

Monday at breakfast I got the not unexpected, "Professor Jones please see me in my office after breakfast." the head drunk had spoken.

I dragged Professor McGonagall along as I figured Dumbledore would have Snape and Amelia Bones would be there to talk morals, so I wanted a witness.

"Just remember that all the yelling and screaming will be about what happened in my apartment and not here at Hogwarts." I was hoping to ease McGonagall's reaction to what I was sure was coming. Dumbledore's door opened and we walked into an office with only Dumbledore present.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk as usual but I noticed a bottle of Ogden's finest and his wand on the desk. He waved us both to chairs facing his desk. As we sat down he took a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle which seemed out of place with the Headmaster.

"Tom what have you done with Harry?"

That of course took a bit for me to understand where he was coming from. I did automatically say, "Excuse me but I am Vince Jones…"

"No Tom you can't fool me you are possessing Harry like you did Quirrel." As I stood up to shout in his face he grabbed his wand off the desk. This caused me to spring backwards to get some space between us. I succeeded but fell over the chair and rolled, I of course drew my wand. Dumbledore had grabbed his wand and sent a 'Petrificus Totalus' at McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood and started ranting, "Release the boy Tom!"

"I'm Vince Jones you senile old drunk, put your wand away."

He fired a yellow curse at me that I side stepped and yelled 'Expelliarmus' as McGonagall sent a 'Stupify and 'Incarcerous' she had apparently broken the body bind. Dumbledore raised a shield which absorbed all three spells.

That's when Dumbledore started ranting incoherently like Voldemort, "Bella you and Tom are no match for me…"

McGonagall and I repeated our spells, Dumbledore was not fast enough or was too drunk and his wand flew into my hand which I pocketed. McGonagall's and my spells sent him into the stone wall rendering him unconscious.

McGonagall called Madam Pomfrey who called St. Mungo. Last we heard Dumbledore was in the Psycho ward ranting that Harry Potter must die.

Later that day as the Board of Governors, Madam Bones of the DMLE were assembled in the Great Hall awaiting Professor McGonagall and a pre-selected group of Professors. . "Oh no you don't Mr. Jones, you are part of this mess so you can attend and explain just as much as I have too." McGonagall was never seen as a happy person.

"You do know that Snape is going to be upset that we took away his protection." I said but thought of what also could or would be brought up.

"Don't worry, between you, me and the other competent professors I'm sure we can control Professor Snape."

I felt that McGonagall was being just a little over-confident.

I entered the Great Hall to surprises, shock and information. It seems that the school board was appointed by the Minister ONLY if there was no heir. There sat Draco the heir of Lucius Malfoy who was a board member before his untimely death. I seemed that Draco was also following in his father's foot steps and bribed his way out of trouble. The Minister had declared the kidnapping a prank by children. Draco was running his mouth and trying to lord it over everyone but let slip that he would not be returning to Hogwarts.

I leaned over and whispered to Professor McGonagall, "You wouldn't let him back in anyhow, right?" McGonagall just nodded.

I looked over the twelve board members and recognized a few. Thorfinn Rowle, Draco Malfoy and Nott Sr. were definitely on Voldemort's side. Amelia Bones, Elphias Doge, and Augusta Longbottom were on light's side. The rest were unknown to me. I wasn't overly listening to their names as my being here was totally useless.

After an hour of senseless self important posturing the Board took a twenty-minute break. As the elves delivered drinks the board members chatted. It appeared that the Dailey Profit was not delivering the news to their readers. Voldemort had been quite busy attacking muggle and magical alike and the Dailey Profit had remained silent.

Augusta Longbottom called the Board to order and made their appointment only to run into problems. "The Board has agreed to the temporary appointment of Professor Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress and Professor Pomana Sprout as temporary Assistant to Professor McGonagall. I think I heard Snapes teeth grind.

When the obligatory applause died down Professor Sprout stood up and declined the position. She didn't was to lose greenhouse time nor her time as head of Hufflepuff.

"Might I suggest Professor Flitwick?" Professor McGonagall suggested. I definitely could feel anger oozing off Snape.

Draco jumped up, "Flitwick is unacceptable to the board based on his heritage."

I watched Professor McGonagall and her face screamed anger but then I got a shock.

"Very well then my next choice is Professor Jones."

That started the fun. Draco had a verbal fit, Snape stomped from the Hall and the Board started a debate except Rowle. He just sat there and stared at me like I needed to die. In the end I was the Deputy Headmaster or was that Headmistress.

I didn't object as it made Draco upset but the problems that came with the job were a real pain. Professor McGonagall had taken up the job as Head of the Order of the Phoenix in addition to being Headmistress and she still taught her classes. That left me up to my ears in paperwork, treasurer work, supply coordinator and shoulder to cry on from the students to the Professors. I was about to throw up my hands and flee the country when an idea hit me, "Dobby!"

The reason no one told me was because it was their dirty little secret. All this paperwork etcetera was considered work and the elves loved work in any form. Dobby was more qualified than I was so he got the work. It turns out he was bored with only the apartment to look after.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I have been thinking and well this next weekend we need to go out together and talk some more."

That was nice to hear. We arranged a time and decided to go downtown London for a dinner and a talk. Daphne headed off to class and I headed to my office to see if Dobby needed a signature or anything.

It wasn't long before Headmistress McGonagall had me in her office for a chat.

"Vince have you noticed the change in Professor Snape?"

"He is acting odd. He appears quite until he and I are alone and then he does his nasty comments but in public he doesn't talk to me."

"Yes I see. We just had an Order meeting and he was completely quite and had nothing to report."

"Headmistriss I am doing my best to avoid being alone with him. I'm glad I can do that, you're the one who has to determine if he is still with us or has gone back to Voldemort."

I headed back to my class room but as I turned the corner in the hall I saw Snape heading away from me. I really didn't need his attitude so I ducked behind a tapestry. Most of the tapestry's had a small alcove behind them. While this one did also I found the alcove had a slit in the wall. I had a minute so I slipped through into what look like a broom closet sized room with a door in the back.

"Morgana, only me, I wonder what kind of trouble I've found this time." I grumbled to myself. Well there was only one way to find out so I grabbed the latch and pulled… nothing. So I pushed…nothing. As I looked down at my shoes and started counting to ten I leaned on the door with my other hand. The door opened and I fell into another room. As I picked myself up off the floor I was about to launch into a tirade of curses, that ended as soon as I saw the room.

It was a circular room all stone and no windows. The ceiling was about thirty feet above a glass globe that sat in the middle of the room on a circular pedestal. The glass globe was about fifteen feet in diameter with blue electricity jumped around the outside while a blue mist seemed to fill the entire globe with swirling eddies. Then I noticed the pulsing that filled the room, like a pulsing heart rhythm.

I had enough and turned to leave. I grabbed the latch a pulled…nothing. I grabbed it with both hands and fell on my bum as the door swung open without the slightest resistance. Scrambling to my feet I made a bee line to the Headmistress's office.

When I got to the gargoyle I growled, "Out of the way George I'm not in the mood." As it sprang out-of-the-way I almost ran over Professor McGonagall who was exiting.

"Mr. Jones may I ask why you are in such a hurry to find me?"

"I have found something and before I get in trouble messing with it I figured you might have an answer. It's a huge globe in a circular room."

"Sorry I can't say, why don't you show me."

Of course the tapestry was there, the slit was there as well as the broom closet size room but the door was now a solid wall. I made my apologies and returned to returning to my classroom with the hopes of running into Snape. I needed to take out my frustrations on something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—The escape

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

"This is a really nice place Vince thanks for making this a lovely evening."

"Had to impress my date and still have a nice place to chat."

"Yes the fortieth floor defiantly gives one a view."

"I am a little more comfortable with your new looks, I did ask Luna to do an aura reading on you and she says you defiantly are Harry."

"Well I was Vince even when I looked like Harry. Now I am Vince and look like myself and I hope I don't have anymore sudden changes again."

"Luna says we were forming a bond before and it's still there so I guess we are stuck."

I had made reservations at the Duck & Waffle because of the British cuisine. The nice booth type seats had us sitting close and not across from one another.

"Vince I feel drawn towards you but it just seems weird looking up and finding a different face. The books say if we complete this bond we are going to find each other the most attractive even if we were ugly."

"Well I can't speak for how great I look but you are already gorgeous so I get the better or the deal either way." We both got a small laugh out of that.

As the evening ran down I 'slid' us to a secluded part of the lake and we walked hand in hand till we got to the castle. I had the image of a professor to keep up at least within the castle.

Just outside of the Slytherin common room, "Hogsmeade tomorrow after breakfast? I asked.

"Yes a little sun will do me good." I got a little kiss and she was gone.

As I was heading up the stairs I thought I'd check out the little room behind the tapestry. I was sure I had the right tapestry but all I had gotten was a disappearing door. This time the door was back. I lifted the latch and pushed and…nothing. This was getting to be a bit much. I pushed the door with my other hand and it swung open. Then it dawned on me what the difference was…the door opened for the hand with the rings.

I entered the circular room wondering if this was the conscious center of Hogwarts. Everyone said she was sentient, maybe this was where the magic of the castle lie.

The blue electricity continued to arc around the globe and the blue mist continued to swirl. I was wondering if I should just ask it something.

"Hi Vince, My name is Aura do you remember me?" The voice came from the orb.

Talk about flashbacks, dreams and nightmares. "I remember from when Dumbledore made me into a phony Harry Potter, being an Elemental and Adriana and my death. Your mind wipe when you sent me back as Harry Potter broke when I returned to my current body. I remember it all."

"It's a bit crazy here right now, that's why I borrowed this means to contact you…"

"Well it's crazy down her also. So what have you' all got in store for me now?

"That would be telling but we do have a warning for you. The ring, the cloak and the wand you have in your possession makes you 'The Master of Death". Do not return or loan any of those items. Gota go, later Harry."

I was tempted to ask the globe if Lady Hogwarts was around and wanted to chat. I started to laugh at the craziness of that, but then I didn't want to tempt fate…what the hell was I thinking? I have seen enough to know that tempting fate was no longer a casual statement so I left the room. I didn't watch where my feet were taking me. All I could think was what would happen next compared to what was happening to me and where I could hide. My feet had taken me to the library where I found literature on the Hollows which stated, "While it is generally assumed that becoming the master of Death refers to some form of immortality"…the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Cloak of Invisibility…some form of immortality…that's all I needed, I headed to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

What I didn't know was that my presence at the bar were relayed to Voldemort and his crumb-bums. Rookwood had found out who had killed Lucius and Voldemort was now going to get even.

The first went straight down, the second was a three sips drink, the third I nursed and began letting my mind race but the alcohol got their first. I decided a walk would help so I stepped out onto the street. Now the big decision, do I make a left and head back to the school or continue to my apartment. That decision was taken out of my hands as Voldemort and about ten Deatheaters appeared just behind the Post Office in the open field. I moved to the right and past the three Broomsticks in hope that any stray curses wouldn't get the patrons. A shout from one of the Deatheaters let me know that I had been spotted.

Not being polite to Deatheaters I let the Elder wand fall into my hand while I grabbed my Holly wand from my boot holster. I let loose a couple of'Diffindo' from the Elder wand and a 'Sectumsempra' from the Holly wand. Side stepping to my right to avoid some incoming curses I erected a shield from the yew wand and a 'Confringo' from the Elder wand. I was starting to 'slid' the hell out of there when I noticed that there was nothing to slide from. Then I noticed the birds, what a mess.

I had never used the Elder wand but the power was unbelievable. I had cut in half a number of Deatheaters on my first curse from the Elder Wand. I had also hit the rookery at the Post Office. The Post Office had shelves of owls inside but the majority were in a covered area (the rookery) with rafters twenty feet above the street on which the owls roosted. At least three hundred owls, from Great Grays to tiny Scops took flight when the rookery collapsed. Many of the Deatheater curses struck owls. I had to replay events in my mind to understand what had happened. The last 'Confringo' from the Elder wand had hit Voldemort's shield. The shield collapsed and Voldemort exploded.

I was still standing in a stunned mode when Madam Bones and the Auror teams arrived.

"Mr. Jones what happened?" Demanded Madam Bones.

"I'm not overly sure, I keep playing it in my mind and I don't believe it."

"Let's head to my office so you can make a formal statement and I have a pensive that we can view your memory of events." Madam Bones stated and I just nodded and without thinking I offered my arm. Why she took it I have no idea but her yelling finally got my brains back in gear telling me I just made a mistake.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S FLAMING BALLS WAS THAT?"

"Sorry didn't want anyone to know about that, it's a Goblin type travel I picked up along the way."

She suddenly just fell into her chair and sighed. "Sorry but Susan told me that they took advantage of you, then you travel like I have never seen before and I start yelling at someone who just sent Voldemort on a trip to hell." She opened a desk draw and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and took a good swig.

We didn't start any celebration. We did see Voldemort being blasted into a gazillion pieces but we also saw a wrath of black smoke leave the area. We then exited the pensive. Voldemort was not dead.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast:

"Hi Harry, err, Vince, ready for a day in Hogsmeade?" Daphne had arrived. She was having problems using Vince so I was just going to let it go. I sometimes wondered who I was but was Daphne having bigger problems?

"Yes if you want but first we should wait untill everybody goes bananas."

Daphne could shook her head and asked, "What now?"

"Last night I kind of blew Voldemort into little pieces so it's going to be all over the papers."

"What! you killed Voldemort? Why so glum we should have a celebration."

"Well I may not have killed him, but I did blow him up. So when he comes back again being around me is going to be more dangerous. So I will understand if you want to run, in fact I might recommend it."

"I see you don't take stock in the bond, I have been trying to convince myself to leave you but it isn't working. I think I would find a muggle head doctor but he would probably classify me as certifiable."

Just then Hedwick did a two point landing and tossed the paper at me while doing an owl dive at the bacon.

********************Dark Lord slain by new Chosen One****************

Yesterday in Hogsmeade the Dark Lord and ten Deatheaters took on Professor Vince Jones of Hogwarts (see pictures page 3). The bla, bla, bla…

The paper went on and on while the picture of Voldemort exploding into a gazillion pieces kept replayed itself on the front page.

"Now I am the new chosen one? I moaned.

"Well aren't you and weren't you. Always have been according to me so what do we do now?"

"Still want to go to Hogsmeade for some HoneyDukes and maybe get some Zonkos stuff for my new admirers?"

"You have a date but right now I am starved."

/Scene Break/

Without a scar or a clear picture in the paper Hogsmeade was just a visit with no adoring fans. So the day started to slowly ebb into nightfall.

"Dobby"

"Yes Master Harry Sir"

"Please take my purchases to the apartment and Daphne's stuff to her room at Hogwarts."

Pop

"So dinner, dancing or…?"

"How about a pizza and then you can escort me back to the Slytherin common room?"

So I 'slid' us to the alley next to the Leaky Caldron and we grabbed a cab to the pizza place. I have no idea how pizza and ice cream are that agreeable but Daphne wanted ice cream a bit later so we headed towards Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. We headed there but never got there.

We walked in from Charring Cross road and through the Leaky Cauldron we only made it to Eeylops Owl Emporium when Dumbldore jumped out of the alley and yelled, "Voldemort has been killed you must die Harry Potter, 'Avada Kedavra'.

I had my wand out but the curse hit me square in the chest. I was about pissed as I hurt all over and he could have hit Daphne with his insanity. I realized he was not through as it dawned on him that I was on the ground but I was not dead. "Sectumsempra" he yelled as I yelled, 'stupify'. The curses hit each other and produced a mini explosion knocking Dumbledore to the ground, I was already there but Daphne was now been knocked down on top of me. Fawkes zoomed in grabbing Dumbledore and they flashed away. Me? I wasn't moving very fast, it was on par with me trying to 'slid' with to many people at one time. Daphne 'apperated' with me to someplace which was about it for me, I slid into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—Have you heard of the auction

.

I hurt but my nose tickled. I didn't want to open my eyes yet my nose said nice aroma. I wanted to sit up but something was holding me down. I just groaned as I hurt all over.

"You know you weigh a ton don't you?" Was said somewhere around my ear. I realized I was in bed and not alone. Rats, I have my clothes on so no fun had happened. I figured this was Daphne partially laying on me.

"Dobby came when I called and he carted you over weight butt here along with me."

"Thanks, I feel like a Hippogriff just did a four step on my body."

"Well we don't have all day, you have to get me back as I have classes this morning."

/Scene Break/

"Draco I don't care what you want but I need a baby so I can do a ritual to get the Dark Lord back or do you want to suffer his anger when he comes back without your help?" Wormtail squeaked.

Draco had taken the mark and now had to find a baby for the Dark Lord to inhabit and then they had to do a ritual to get him from the muggle he possessed to a permanent body. He was now no more than a messenger, deliver this, and get that. Once the baby was delivered he had to find the Gaunt shack and a stupid ring, how droll. Draco was supposed to be lording it over all the stupid Deatheaters not doing menial tasks.

/Scene Break/

"Are you going to return after the break? McGonagall asked.

"I think so, there is never a dull moment here at Hogwarts."

"Well you are welcome to return. It will be nice to get rid of some of the more difficult students. Most of the trouble makers are going to graduate this year."

"I am sure you know that there is always going to be trouble makers. Whether it's the Weasley twins type or the Draco Malfoy type." I asked

"Its funny I never thought that I would prefer the Weasley twins to anything." McGonagall groaned.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I have graduated and well we have to do something about us."

"Daphne I have been waiting for you to make up your mind, bond or no bond."

"Yes, daddy is in the same mind. He wants a discussion and a marriage contract or he will turn to my younger sister. Daddy is in the mind that the Greengrass name shall continue and that requires an heir."

"God what a mess the magical community is in when people are married off to get an heir apparent. So what do you want? If I can you have it."

We first slid to Gringotts and we picked out…no she picked out an engagement ring. I did not think they made diamonds that big.

We 'slid' to the Greengrass living room to the dismay and anger of the Greengrass elves which brought Dobby to tell them to mind their business. The appearance of Lord Greengrass stopped the first elf war and sent them to wherever they hid and the marriage contract was debated.

All of this was for a male child, if conceived, to be named Greengrass. I wondered if the thirty thousand bride price would be recalled if I named my second son Slytherin? Not to mention that the thirty thousand would be put in a vault containing almost as much money as my vaults contained. They are all insane. Come to think about it I might just fit in.

When all the paperwork and discussions were done I grabbed Daphne's hand and we 'slid'.

"Harry where are we?

"In no where California in the USA."

"Why?"

"To get away from Deatheaters, Dumbledore and magical England as a start. Look, I am attracted to you in a way of being together forever but I don't think we can do that kind of thinking when we have people trying to kill us or whatever."

"So it's just the two of us?"

"Yep, that's the idea."

"OK, how do we do this?"

I just shook my head and found a place that would let us use their phone to call a cab. We were off.

We booked into a hotel and while the Greengrass's were neutral and not anti muggle. Daphne was not fully up on muggle living.

I was not being mean but I just sat back and enjoyed and watched Daphne stumble through a normal muggle day. I was not mean but little things like using a phone to call room service was fun to watch. The best was when we went to the Indian casino and she was playing a slot machine, she got so frustrated at the 7's that almost came together that she pulled her wand and tried to make them. The machine kind of exploded, you don't beat the slots.

We spent some time on the sea and my fair skin beauty got a really nice tan which was all over considering I had rented a boat to do the sunning. I was have a hard time keeping my hands to myself.

The time finally came when we got a bit more intimate. It was exciting, delicious and marvelous and then some and more as Daphne had accepted me as me. I had done the act, loved my partner and but this acceptance was an extra special feeling. I guess everybody feels that way with the one they think is the only one in their life, which she was.

Suddenly it was mid August and we had to return to Hogwarts for a staff meeting prior to the start of school. Strange was about the best you could say it was. The meeting had Snape as a professor talking as the DADA instructor, while Hermione was the new transfiguration Professor. Ron Weasley was the new flying instructor and Neville was the potion professor. I dared not even ask what had happened and remained silent. While everyone had graduated Hogwarts each had a different plan for their future. Hermione wanted to go to Uni, Ron Weasley wanted a Quittage career and Neville definitely not as a potion instructor.

When I thought that everyone had graduated I was off by four. Crab and Goyle couldn't make the testing and were set back. That was understandable but Nott and Avery being retained was more than suspicious. They failed so badly that the Board of Governors put in a shocking requirement for their remaining in school. They would be required to retake their owl year and testing. After all the screaming settled they would have two more years to complete at Hogwarts before they could take their NEWTs. If they failed to agree they would be stripped of their magic. I mean how bad could they have failed their NEWTs? When the meeting was over I grabbed Daphne and headed to the tapestry room where I might get some answer.

The room pulsed and I found myself pulsing in sync along with Daphne who was snuggled up close.

"Hello Harry" the echoing voice came out of the blue orb." That was Aura voice if I wasn't mistaken.

"Stand back you bitch" emanated from the orb in a different female voice. The two female voices were arguing but the words were garbled and then silence.

"Lord Gryffindor/Slytherin I must have my say."

"Later, it's not that important you edifice of unimportance." A female voice emanated from the globe that I thought was Aura being none to nice.

"So we have a cat fight in the universe over whom, Harry Potter or Vince Jones? I asked. "I hate to tell important people how to do business but why not talk one at a time dear ladies?"

"Harry the time line is under attack and even the Great Lord is involved in the fight. There are idiots attempting to mess with the time line from a lot of different directions, so your kayos is yours to control. What you find is yours for the foreseeable future. Good luck Vince Jones I will contact you when I have a chance."

The second voice began, "I have been silent as the petty squabbles have not affected Hogwarts. Today they have changed things. I will not endanger the students. They have changed things that must not be changed. You wear the rings so I will protect you and must help protect as you have done. Call on me and I will aid you in protecting the students, Harry Potter."

"If I might I have a couple of questions like who are "they"?

Then silence overcame the room. Only the sparking of blue electrical charges around the globe could be heard.

Leaving the circular room, "You don't run in mundane circles do you?"

"Daphne I am totally confused, I heard what they said but what does it all mean? Could that be any more cryptic?"

"I think that you have heaven and earth rooting for you to succeed in your adventures." Daphne mused.

I thought that summed it up pretty well, I hoped. What was unclear was who was they and it still didn't answer the question over the junior Deatheater retention.

A couple of months earlier:

"What do you mean the ring was not there?"

"My Lord all was as you said and all the wards fell as you directed but the box the ring was in was empty."

"Crucio"

"Wormtail start the ritual after I call Nagini. I'm afraid I will have to use the Horcrux in her in this ritual."

Minutes later Voldemort had his body while another fateful servant was holding his new silver hand next to a dead snake. Voldemort was ready to rain vengeance on Vince Jones.

/Scene Break/

September 1st arrived and the Headmistress had Hermione ready to receive the first years. Daphne and I were sitting at the Head table when Neville came in and sat next to us.

"Hi Neville how was your summer?" Daphne asked.

"It was alright I guess."

"You don't sound to happy anything we can do to help?"

"No worry there Harry I'll be at the top of my game as soon as I start the first potion class. You know how thrilled I am about potions."

"Sure thing Neville, ah, the other teachers are here."

"Hi mate how did your summer go?" Ron greeting was enough for me and as I looked at Daphne she wore a look of concern on her face and just shrugged her shoulders.

The sorting and the Welcoming Feast went smoothly and Daphne and I retired for the evening.

"They are under the 'Imperio' curse aren't they?" Daphne asked.

"That or a memory charm whoever did this made a slip and has Neville calling me Harry. Dumbledore was good at memory charms."

"Since when is Ron your best mate?" Daphne giggled.

"Let's see how Hermione acts in the morning before we start panicking. Besides I only have my muggle study classes which only takes up a day, we need to figure out what we are going to do with the rest of our time."

"I'm sure you will have patrolling duties in the castle and on Hogmeade weekends. Don't forget you need robes to attend the next Wizengemot session to take your seats there." We had discussed everything and decided to take the titles and watch the show. Taking all titles should be quite entertaining.

"I think I have an idea on how to occupy our time this evening."

"And what would that be Mister?"

A kiss began a pleasant evening.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast was a minor war. We had just sat down with Hermione when a large owl from Gringotts dropped off a letter and put an eye on my plate of food. Hedwig dive bombed the owl and feathers started flying. The larger owl decided it wasn't that hungry and beat a hasty retreat. Hedwig rustled her feathers, gave me a nasty look and snatched up a strip of bacon. She then took up a defensive position between the room and my plate.

"So Hermione why the change of heart, why are you not at Uni?" I asked.

"I just felt my time would be better served if I helped the students here at Hogwarts. Besides how could I leave my best friend? It's been Harry, Ron and I since our first year."

Daphne just shook her head as I opened the letter from Gringotts. Someone was handing out memory charms like lemon drops and I wasn't sure what I could do about it.

"Well that takes care of today dear. Gringotts wishes our presents and I think a stop at the Ministry is also in order." So after breakfast we 'slid' to Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter or is that to be Lord Potter at the next Wizengamot meeting? Yes that should be some meeting but for now you needed to see me?"

"Yes the Ministry has finally stopped arguing over who put the dot at the end of the sentence and released Lord Blacks will and vaults."

"More money and titles for me I assume?"

"No not really, Lord Black escaped Azkaban last year but ran into Dumbledore. His will was contested and all titles and moneys have been given to the new lord Black. That is to say Draco Malfoy."

"Morgana! Voldemort is going to be well funded from the Black vaults." Daphne gasped.

"Yes we are afraid so but I call you here for a vault he opened for you Mr. Potter. There is an item in that vault you must remove."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The idea

.

The vault was really a godson vault he had opened around the time I was born. There was a substantial amount of gold and some nice items he wished me to have. What the Goblins were so upset about was a golden locket they found while inventorying the vault. The accompanying letter stated that it was worth a lot of money being Slytherin's locket and it was a birthday present for all the birthdays he had missed. It seemed that the entire world didn't exist unless Dumbledore or Voldemort were involved like two obsessed chess Masters.

The Goblins stated that the locket was a horcrux and get it out of Gringotts. The explanation of what a Horcrux was took awhile for them to explain. They offered to destroy it for a substantial pile of gold. However I had two sudden brain storms and refused. I did suggest that since it was the Black family, and Bella was a Black that all Deatheaters vaults tied to Voldemort might need checking. We headed off to the Ministry.

"So you see Madam Bones I should be causing a small uproar at the Wizengamot so I thought I would warn you in advance."

"Yes declaring that you are Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Slytherin should set the place on fire."

"Believe me all I want is to be Vince Jones but the fates are not allowing that any time soon."

"You are sure Dumbledore didn't memory charm you as Harry Potter to think you are Vince Jones?"

"Madam Bones at this point anything is possible. We just feel the Dumbledore had done something to Hermione, Ron and Neville."

"I'll send Shacklebolt to escort you all to St. Mungo and see if there is anything that can be done. Susan always joked how bad Neville was at potions so that definitely adds credence to your story."

"Now for the fabulist news Madam Bones, the Goblins have told me about Horcrux containers. Voldemort made a bunch of them and he is going to keep coming back no matter how often we destroy the monster."

/Scene Break/

Two weeks later after everyone had been sent to St. Mungo and tested for memory modification the specialists had their results. Madam Bones attended along with the Headmistress. Daphne and I had decided that if the memory charms couldn't be reversed that we had no choice but accept them. We would have three new friends who were memory charmed into being loyal and true friends.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I know they will tell me I am having my memory modified." I joked. "Daphne has been trying to get my brain to work and has been modifying my whole outlook." I ducked a slap to the back of my head.

"And a block head that needs a 'Defodio' or two, I have never seen anyone so lacking in customs and greetings and his knowledge of magical law is pathetic." Daphne scowled.

Daphne had decided a few things. She was going to help me in the laws and customs of the purebloods. She also was not going to let me out of her sight so she even helped out in teaching the muggle class. It was great to have her around all the time even though she was not that knowledgable in the subject.

"Why would Harry need to know pureblood customs and laws?" Neville inquired.

"I have to go up against the Wizengamot shortly."

Hermione was ready to wade in but was stymied by the medical specialist entering the room.

"Hi for those who may not know me my name is Larry Brightner and I have the four of your tests and the conclusion of the specialists who reviewed them. Hermione, Ron and Neville have had their memories modified and I am sorry to say there is no way to reverse the modifications. Mr. Jones you have had at least one attempt at modifying of your memory. While there is some minor damage you should never notice any difference in your thinking or mental condition. We are most interested in you ability to throw off the mental attack done on you while the others could not. From out tests the same magic was used or the same person if you like did the memory modification spells."

Daphne mumbled for the group to hear, "I told you he was a block head, granite if I'm not mistaken."

/Scene Break/

My class on Muggle Studies was shunned by the Slytherin house and was none to popular with the other houses. The few pure and half-bloods that attended were either looking for a class to sleep in or were actually interested in getting out of some class. I still got a lot of the rumors and some of the "did you know" information that floated around Hogwarts. The latter came with information that sometimes was useful like the load of butterbeer that was smuggled in last week, I determined that the seventh floor was to be avoided that night. With Peeves, teachers, perfects, ghosts and the portraits on the walls it took great skill to sneak though all that safely. The six didn't make it that night but being this is a school there was always the next attempt.

Voldemort was again running amuck and killing muggles. The muggle band will not be playing nor do will a lot of their fans won't be attending another concert. Voldemort and his crazies attacked an open air concert and left death in its morbid silence. Just to shake things up he decided to visit Diagon alley and a number of people died amongst burning buildings. As usual the people tried to run and no one tried to fight. That of course was the Aurors job and the "chosen one" responsibilities in the publics way of thinking.

"Daphne are you sure I have to do this?"

"Harry by claiming your seats in the Wizengamot you pick up power. The place may not like you, they may not believe you, but with the titles they can't do much to your face. Should they you can challenge them in many ways including a duel to the death. That is some of the political power you can use."

The Chief Warlock had almost threatened death to those who would not stay quiet. Lord Potter the Wizengamot understood, Lord Gryffindor was a ho-hum, Lord Aragarn they had never heard of but Lord Slytherin set them alight. The light side was aghast while the dark side knew Lord Voldemort held that title. The Goblin's paper work was there but the arguments continued. Even after the Chief Warlock banged his hammer closing that session of the Wizengamot they kept arguing.

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do Vince?" It had gotten to a point that I answered to both Harry and Vince.

"Here are my thoughts Neville. Does it make a difference what name I die under? Voldemort has a gazillion horcruxes available and can keep coming back. He only has to get lucky once with me and what if he lops off one of my arm that magic can't replace? I don't want to look like MadEye when I finally get to that last horcrux either.

"Besides I like him the way he is, MadEye in my bed is not a thought anyone should have." Daphne shuttered.

/Scene Break/

When I got Sirius Black's godson vault I checked it out. I had a couple of ideas what I could do with some of the items. One such idea should hit the papers tomorrow. Only Daphne and I knew what we were up to, the rest of our memory modified friends only knew what Dumbledore had told them.

"Yea Mate I understand but that's still awful risky keeping that thing, I still don't know why you don't just destroy the locket." Ron added. It seemed that Dumbledore's memory modification included information. One such piece was about Horcruxes and Harry Potter.

What we were not saying at breakfast in the Great Hall was that I had an idea. Daphne thought it could work. I had 'Obliviated' the Horcrux. It had not been easy but I and Daphne had hit it several time so there should not be a memory in Tom Riddles soul encased jar fragment. It might not make him less evil but if you couldn't remember a spell or your name how much evil could you do. We were not under any delusion that this was a total answer but from the information we had it was mathematically in our favor. If making the thing cut your soul in half then the next time the half was only a quarter. So however large the divide the remaining piece got smaller. The next time he was killed he would get an 'Obliviated' piece larger than what was in his wrath. Even if he didn't turn into a blithering idiot he would get weaker and make the killing of him a little easier. There had to be a point of diminishing returns for him.

The flood of owls arrived and there on the front page was an article:

^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Slytherin's Lost Locket up for sale"^^^^^^^^^^^

Today it was announced that Lord Aragarn has put Slytherin's lost locket up for sale. Lord Aragarn stated that the locket was left to him a while back and will hold an auction for the item in one week's time at Borgin & Burkes. Lord Aragarn stated to bring money as this item will not come cheap.

From the reaction of our new friends it was possible that one or all would have informed Dumbledore I had the locket. Our friends were shocked and unhappy over the sale. "What if Voldemort bought the Horicurx?" Hermione moaned.

Daphne evil grin gave me the idea that she was thinking the same thing I was, Dumbledore was having a Blast-Ended Skrewt about now.

/Scene Break/

The auction was held and all I could do was to laugh a belly holding laugher at how many ways my ideas had worked out.

"Harry have you seen the papers?" yelled Ron.

"Not complexly Ron but I'm sure it must have been fun at the auction."

"Oh Harry it says here that Borgin & Burkes was destroyed in the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore. The papers say they both escaped without the locket as the Goblins were holding it at the time." Hermione added.

"What the papers don't say is who bought the locket and for how much." I started laughing again.

"Oh grow up and tell them what happened and to who." Daphne was being a sour puss.

"Before Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting over the locket Draco's Malfoy's representative got bided up to five million galleons by some unknown person named Mike Areon. Dumbledore tried to take the locket from Draco's representative. Voldemort, who was watching made himself visible and fought Dumbledore. Volde of course couldn't let his soul get away from his grasps."

"Morgana you mean Voldemort got the locket?" Ron screamed.

"So who's this Mike Areon?" Hermione asked.

Daphne pointed her thumb at me and said, "Say hello to Mike."

Hermione brain took in everything and gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek as she probably figured most of this out, she was smart after all. In her enthusiasm nobody noticed the red ears on Ron Weasley nor another red-head at the Gryffindor table who was upset. Unknown to us was that one of those who had their memory modified had not yet been identified.

"You got five million Galleons out of Draco, that's fabulous." Hermione continued, "Does he know who got the money and did he get the locket?"

"Yes he has the locket for Voldemort and no he doesn't know just yet as he has other financial worries. Seems I suggested that the Goblins look in all the DeathEater vaults for any horcrux that may be lying around. They found one in the Lestrange vault and since Bella hasn't answered the Goblins the Horcrux was apparently destroyed. The fine was levied against the Lestranges now defunct vault and the destruction costs were passed on to Lord Black. Leave it to the Goblins to make a galleon into five."

"You don't think Dumbledore is going to be very happy over all this, do you." Neville delivered that thought with a straight face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—I think I forgot

.

Just because a memory is modified doesn't mean the rest of the brain is lost. How much of Ron and Ginny Weasley's brain that was modified or left untouched would remain unknown. What was known by Ron was he carried a torch for Hermione. What was known of Ginny is that she carried a torch for Harry Potter. The how and why can be left to the historians but Ginny now had her sights on Vince Jones who had Harry Potter hiding somewhere inside him. She was going to find her true love if it killed the entire castle. Dumbledore's modifications had created at least one monster but then Dumbledore was insane so it all evened out.

/Scene Break/

"So what do we have on the agenda for today my love." I was currently enjoying a shower as I washed Daphne's hair.

"We could do with some new winter jackets and dinner in a nice restaurant wouldn't upset me in the least."

"You have a date; I just have to stop at Gringotts for a few pounds. Any preference on tonight's dinning?"

"The Bulgari Hotel and the Ristorante I think."

"Italian and formal ware, I'll make the reservations."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Ron Weasley had waited many years but today he would tell Hermione how he wanted her as a girlfriend.

"Hermione we have known each other for years so I think its time I made you my girlfriend."

"That's nice of you Ron but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you."

"Aw come on let's give it a try I know you will come around and be my girlfriend."

"Well there is this little problem Ron, I don't believe my fiancée would like me having a boyfriend."

"You're kidding me; you're just scared to admit you like me."

"No Ron I am trying to remember why I am here when my fiancée is at Uni." Hermione remained in thought as she slowly walked away and never notice Ron storming off to see if Luna was available.

/Scene Break/

"That was a fantastic meal even though you are grumbling." Daphne informed me as we headed to Diagon Alley.

"Daphne I can't believe you and that Funghi & Carciofi the sight of which is enough to set me off eating."

"I noticed your Calamari Fritti disappearing awfully quickly; I mean you know what is hiding in that fried bit of food ? At least the veal parmesan was fabulous."

"I thought they overdid the garlic." I mumbled.

"Shall we just go to the alley and pick out our jackets next time we will just go have your favorite, pizza and Pepsi."

"What can I say I'm an all American boy." I grinned as we entered Diagon Alley.

"Master there is Vince Jones!" The mask did not hide the voice or the overly gelled blond hair, Draco was pointing me out to Voldemort.

While Daphne and I had been concentrating on getting to Madam Malkin's Voldemort was now following about twenty of his Deatheaters out of Knockturn Alley.

What they had on their minds I don't know but it looked as if Gringotts was going to receive Voldemort's attention. Ten of the Deatheater's split left towards the Magical Menagerie while the other ten were headed in the other direction, with Voldemort, thus flanking the bank entrance.

Daphne had a shield up in a flash while I am now cursing. After all the practicing to control the power of this wand I go and get the adrenalin pumping and destroy everything in front of me. I let loose three curses in quick succession and raise my shields. My flame curse 'Flammis Aeternitate' was followed by 'tela argenti' and a 'Diffindo'. I though that if my darts of silver didn't make it though they would become little glob's of molten silver and still be quite harmful, the flames would hide their approach.

Most were punctured, some were burnt or cut in half that included a two piece Voldemort. Voldemort didn't even put up a shield to stop the 'Diffindo' curse. I of course didn't get all the Deatheaters and the remaining ones grabbed Voldemort's two piece configuration and disappeared. I was almost shocked into not turning to face the Deatheaters approaching from the Magical Menagerie. To my relief they had left with what was left of Voldemort.

I was laughing like crazy as thoughts flashed through my poor brain and the adreniline rush was fading. It had been too easy! Did Voldemort want to chat as usual before putting up a shield. Daphne was now giving me the "act your age" routine as we now had Aurors arriving. Then there were statements and then fighting our way out of the ministry through the reporters. I was tempted to 'slide' but that was still a semi secret.

/Scene Break/

When we entered the Great Hall for breakfast there sat Ron with the biggest black eye I have ever seen. His nose was not in the best of shape either. My mind fell back to when I was Harry Potter so I leaned over to Neville, "Is that part of your work?" as I nodded towards Ron.

"Hell no that is Luna's doing, she packs one hell of a punch."

When I asked I was told by Madam Pomfrey in no uncertain words that she would not treat any staff member forcing his attentions on a student. Ron was of course busy eating so he missed the whispering at the head table.

Daphne and I headed back to Diagon Alley for our jackets. Later that evening our little group met in the room of requirements minus Ron. Daphne and I had gotten into a habit when Dumbledore was around to use the room of requirements to keep our chats private, but now with all our close friends privacy was hard to come by and I did need to practice my control a little more . Neville brought Luna which gave me a chuckle as they were an item in the last time line.

"Nice right-cross Luna." Hermione started, "Reminds me of giving one to Draco a few years ago."

"Ron was rude and ran off all the Dingbarkers."

"Yes he was hitting on me the other day and was upset when I said no." Hermione was not taking the bait Luna was offering her.

"Say Harry, did Draco like your locket?" Luna asked.

"No I'm sure he didn't like Slytherin's locket and he won't like the Huffelpuff's cup much better."

"Well just as long as he leaves Ravenclaw's lost Tiara I won't set the Nargles on him."

"How could he do that when it's lost?" Hermione was always overly literal and may have just taken Luna's offered inticement.

"I wish I could find Ravenclaw's Tiara." Luna wished out loud.

That's when the room of requirements provides that what was in need. The Tiara appeared on the table in front of our group. Apparently it was under the control of the castle and the Room of Requirements.

If I had not handled the locket I would have let Luna grab the Tiara. I pushed her away and yelled "Obliviate". Daphne caught on and yelled the same. Just for safety I again gave the Deathstick the command "Obliviate".

"You've ruined it moaned Luna." Daphne wrapped an arm around Luna and started the explanation.

/Scene Break/

"Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby be needing a word."

"Sure anytime Dobby, how are you doing?"

"I be fine Sir but yous needs to check your vaults thays bee nosin around and thays be money leaking out of the vaults." I accompanied Dobby to the apartment were he laid out the paper work. What he pointed out was that the Ministry had increased taxes and the Goblins had increased fees. There also appeared to be some withdrawals that looked like someone was walking into the Potter vault and filling a money bag. Lord Aragarn vault was not leaking galleons. While Daphne had access to my vaults which was also a new fee, she wasn't doing the removal of the missing funds.

"Dobby is there a way to move money to a bank in America without raising hell from the Goblins?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir yous just buy American stocks then sell the next day or say money is for new employees and money can be moved if it is not over a certain level. Too much and Ministry gets involved and Goblins get unhappy.

"Can you do that Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry eyes can."

I was not going broke but taking Lord Aragarn's vault of five million, the Goblins had a one percent rent of contents per annum for the vault and fees were extra. The rent alone was enough for a family of eight to live on for a year. I was not begrudging anyone but it was a fact that government usually lined their own pockets and the family of eight could go to hell. Also the fact that one day Harry Potter is a hero and the next minute he is on trial for some trumped-up charge, so a little insurance would not hurt me at all. Then a weird thought came to me, before I was Harry Potter did Dumbledore have a key to the Potter vault? Surly keys were lost and had to be replaced or a spare made for a new wife.

/Scene Break/

Christmas break was upon us and I dragged Daphne to America along with her family. I rented a penthouse apartment large enough for the entire group. While everyone was out Christmas shopping Daphne and I did also but we had Dobby directing us where to go for the bank and credit cards for my newly set up "God your rich account". It seemed that Dobby had bought a ton of some cheap stocks and the next day before he could sell they had skyrocketed. We had sold immediately as the idea was to launder money from under the Goblins and Ministry's noses. Every one had a great time sight-seeing and celebrating Christmas. However time flies and we had to returned to England.

It's funny how my life works or try's not too. I have money to burn I have a bonded wife that is also a sex maniac as I am but is gorgeous to the extreme. I have a very talented elf and super familiar. Now all I have to do is put the rest of the world in line. After Boxing day the Wizengamot had to meet and charge Lord Aragarn with selling a national treasure and causing a respected and ancient establishment to be destroyed. Then there was that I tempted two known and dangerous people there by that sale. Who is the accuser but one Draco Malfoy the unknown Deatheater now filling his father's seat on the Wizengamot.

"Lord of the Wizengamot I will be happy to return the galleons for the return of the locket. I would demand the buyer be present to inform this august forum what use he was getting for the locket other than preserve it as a national treasure. That is unless the Ministry has designs on the locket where I would demand that they pay for its return. The discussion ended with no one doing anything but more with more useless talk. I however was going to have Dobby find a way to move more galleons to a safer haven.

Now I am effectively a married man, let me rephrase that a very happily married man. While I have sowed my oats in the past I have no inclination to find some side order of female bimbo to entertain myself. While the culture allows for additional wives I would be hard pressed to satisfy what I have with extra dalliances. So of course at my next class I found myself confronted with an extra dalliance of a demanding nature.

"Yes Miss Weasley, might I ask what you are doing here today?"

"Oh I have asked for this class to become aware of every advantage of the muggle life style. I understand you are quite adept at satisfying a purebloods needs for additional and private tutoring in muggle ways."

All my poor brain could say was "Yipes!" She was in her last year so she was at least seventeen by now. The crush she always had for Harry Potter, if Hermione's thoughts held true, so I was going to have to fend off another fan girl who thought Vince Jones was his replacement. Now don't take me wrong if I were single and she was of age I think she would find my bed quite fulfilling but that though was just a fleeting shake of the head.

"Yes Miss Weasley muggles are quite adept at completing the most difficult tasks but today we are learning how to operate a muggle stove to boil spaghetti.

"You have got to be kidding?" Daphne was laughing which made me somewhat relieved.

"You had to be there, she was serious and trying to be alluring and provocative." I wanted Daphne to be aware that I had a serious fan girl.

"Harry with you I think when she walks in nude and lies on the couch and says some naughty come-on I may be worried about three seconds. I am quite secure in our relationship."

"Ok, just wanted you to know what is going on, I don't want to lose my sweet squeeze."

I almost got to dread my weekly class, I didn't know food could hold that much sexual meanings. Ginny's nature was very aggressive and I was her target. I always prepared the class room the day before, it was a habit. I had to have muggle food on hand with directions so I could watch the student's burn water. This day when I entered the room and found Ginny on the couch. "Miss Weasley, what can I do for you" was a bad choice of words as she rose and approached me. Don't let anyone tell you that as quick as you are you can't be slow. She suddenly had me around the neck and had a lip lock on me faster than I could defend myself. I finally peeled her off and checked myself for a bleeding lip. I deducted the maximum house points and told her she was ugly and get out. I left before she did.

"So that sums it up Headmistress I have been above-board but this needs a female touch. The girl is just…I don't know over sexed? You know I took this job with the understanding that if the girl was of age I could date the girls but now I am effectively married and getting on with my life. Morgana I've never seen anything that determined and aggressive."

"I quite understand I will have a chat with Ginny and if she is not amenable I will chat with Molly Weasley her mother."

"Thank you Headmistress it's a bit odd for me not to say tally ho in such instances."

Daphne was at first laughing at my conundrum then she looked like a killing was near.

Now in the surprising 'Land of Oz' Snape had not said or done anything much. Maybe it was because I didn't look like Harry or James Potter but he must know I carried the Potter title. Then there was Voldemort and Snape was or is a Deatheater. I assumed he was under McGonagall glare now so no sneers or problems were good news in my life. However he was soon to be involved in a plot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11—A plot most vile

.

It was February and Hogsmeade Village weekend for the students of Hogwarts. It however was also a time for the teachers to patrol the village looking for…

Now what we were looking for was interesting. In rules of old there was to be no outward displays of… that included holding hands or kissing but getting wacked out on firewhiskey was not included unless you passed out in the middle of the street. So my assigned patrol was useless for the school but Daphne came along to provide the proper techniques for kissing. It wasn't in the rule about a teacher being able to kiss anyone.

So while it was a nice weekend for all in Hogsmeade, Diagon was suffering an attack by the newly risen Voldemort and his merry band of terrorists. Thus it made it a perfect time to announce a new auction and a new acquisition.

Monday morning's Dailey Profit had another headline.

^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Ravenclaw's Lost Tiara up for sale"^^^^^^^^^^^

Today it was announced that Mike Areon a squib has put Slytherin's lost locket up for sale. Mike Areon stated that the Tiara was found while acting as a janitor and he will hold an auction for the item in one week's time on the front steps of Gringotts. The Goblins stated that they would take the item in custody until the auction was complete for a one percent charge. Mike Areon stated to bring money as this item will not come cheap. Readers have we not heard that line before.

The auction came and the auction went and no troubles occurred. This may have been for the fifty Aurors surrounding the auction or the twenty Goblin warriors behind the auctioneer. One would have to be insane to attack those odds, but then again who recognized Dumbledore or Voldemort as sane. The headlines were that Vince Jones of Hogwarts was finally out bid for the Tiara by Draco Malfoy for the astronomical bid of twenty million galleons.

"You know the rumor is that Lord Black is now broke after buying that Tiara." Hermione asserted. She and Neville had figured out Daphne and my little scheme.

"I don't care as long as Voldemort absorbed the locket to bring him back to life. Then the next time he will use the Tiara and get more dumbing down."

"You hoping he will get down to the Crab and Goyle level?" Neville joked.

"Wouldn't that be nice then we could send Filch with a broom to take care of the idiot." I was laughing as I said that but with a little hope this all worked.

/Scene Break/

Sitting at the head table gave a good view of the house tables and I was not liking the glare we were getting from little Miss Weasley. In class I got smiles like I would soon be her's in the near future. It was quite disturbing that nothing had slowed her down but we could not expel her for an insane crush. Two weeks later at dinner a Gringotts owl dropped a letter and left, I wondered if it was the same owl as last time and if Hedwig was ready to pounce.

I just happen to glance over the table when I was directing my sight towards Daphne to tell her the good news when I saw the juices in Daphne's goblet gently sway as if the goblet moved. I ran my hand over the goblet and finally found a use for the gaudy and bulky house rings. The vibrating rings told me poison was in the goblet. I grabbed the goblet and extended it towards Snape.

"Professor Snape might I impose upon your ability and have you determine the nature of the poison in this goblet?" Of course this got a sneer but that's the only facial expression that he owned.

"You say poison Professor Jones?

"I'm afraid so Professor, apparently a student but suspicions are not facts. You're determining the type poison may aid in catching the attempted murderer.

"I believe you will find that I am the DADA instructor. Professor Longbottom is the potion instructor."

"Quite true but Neville is not here and you are considered a Master at potions but if you are no longer capable…"

All I got was a sneer as he took the goblet and departed the hall. The conversation was low-key but the Headmistress had heard.

"Professor Jones could I ask that you and Daphne see me after dinner. I think my office would be best."

"Of course headmistress we would be delighted."

Daphne was shocked and then upset when I demanded that she eat nothing unless it was first given a wave by my rings. Finally dinner was done and we headed to the headmistress office.

"Professor Jones, Daphne, not a happy evening today, any idea who did the poisoning?"

"Suspicions but no proof, maybe…"

"Ah, Professor Snape any information on the poison?" Snape entered the office with a larger scowl if that was possible.

"Yes headmistress it is a mitochondrial toxin that is among the fastest lethal poisons known to mankind. It would causes death within minutes to exposure if it was not recognized quickly to ensure prompt and proper administration of life-saving treatment."

"What is a mitochondrial toxin?" I asked.

"For the uninformed it is called Cyanide."

"So someone used a switching spell but even if we found it on their wand it would be a spell taught here at Hogwarts."I stated.

"Unfortunately, yes." Was the sigh from the Headmistress? Daphne just looked lost so I held her a little tighter.

"Logically Miss Weasley is on the top of the list. She has made advances and if Daphne is out of the picture she has a better chance of getting to me."

"You don't think the Dark Lord would not attack something you love? He does have you on the top of his list to kill." Snape sneered.

"That's why there is a list and not a direct accusation Professor and thank you for your analysis of the poison." Snape only nodded.

Later that evening:

"Buy the way the letter from Gringotts? Good news from the way you were smiling when you read the letter."

"We my dear are going to have another auction and you are looking at the majority stockholder of the Dailey Profit. Ragnok used funds from our other auctions to do the purchasing."

"Harry this is just about the sweetest revenge anyone could ask for.

"And! Wait until the board meeting where there will be no more bashing of little old me."

/Scene Break/

Only four months till Miss Weasley graduated and was out of the school. The time would pass slowly. We spent most of our free time in our Hogsmeade Village apartment with Dobby moving funds as quickly and silently as possible. Moving tons of galleons out of the Potter vaults were offset with Lord Aragarn vault funds so the Goblins didn't complain, yet. The prophesy, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Miss Weasley left me seriously thinking of heading west to a remote tropical island.

Instead we headed out for some of London's fine dinning. The place was nice, the service was great the food was delicious but there was one flaw. The hoy paloy left me with a lack of food in the gullet. I had to stop for a pizza after dinner to fill the void. Daphne can keep her artichoke with sauce for a dinner even if its to keep her figure. I prefer an eighteen ounce rare steak with fries and hot bread smeared in real butter. The broccoli I can slide over to Daphne's plate before its foul taste can leak into my steak. This left me a little sad as Dobby had made me the majority owner of a steak house chain in America. Regardless of the American State, there was one of my money-making steakhouses while I dinned here on the filet de' nothing.

"Your going to get fat eating all that junk food." Daphne jab only gave me something to chuckle about. I could see me at one hundred years old with a pot belly. Now with all the exercising, practicing and fighting I was lucky to put on any weigh.

/Scene Break/

When the Goblins said destroyed it didn't mean damaged the cup, so why not, the next morning the Dailey Profit had a new headline.

^^^^^^^^^^^^"HUFFLEPUFF'S BADGER CUP FOUND AND UP FOR SALE"^^^^^^

Lord Potter said he acquired the famous artifact recently and thought it would be best served in a museum or collectors hands. He further stated that he would only be looking to recoup what he himself paid. When asked where he obtained the item he stated that it was from an unsavory source. Lord Potter added that he had checked and the cup was not listed as stolen. It is however only a historical lost relic returned and up for sale. The auction will be held as before, for details see page four.

"Harry is it the real cup?"

"Yes love, the Goblins did extract a pound of flesh but as it's not worth anything to them I got it relatively cheap."

"Your going to sock it to Voldemort but isn't the Black vaults empty?"

"Wouldn't you move hell to get that item back if you were Voldemort? I wouldn't want to be any of his wealthy followers like in the Malfoy's vault or maybe Nott's or Avery's vaults could help him out?"

"You know he is going to going to be cheesed off at you in the worst way? He will use those Horicuxes sooner or later."

"First he will be blinkered for the cup then when he is brassed off over the soul being 'Obliviated' he will come to me so I can remove him from the living again. Then he can do another of his Horcrux and restart the cycle, Easy Peasy."

"Harry I love you and have faith in you but with Voldemort's experience and knowledge you sure you won't make a Dog's dinner out of all this?"

Luvvly-jubbly the faith you have in me, just trust me. Now if you are done with the little faith routine how about a little Hanky panky?" I was on the job till early in the morning.

/Scene Break/

Shortly after the auction the Dailey Profit released a special edition which was unusual. Normally the special editions where for earth shattering news and this edition was also free to their subscribers.

^^^^^"AUCTION OF HUFFLEPUFF CUP BRINGS TEN MILLION GALLEONS"^^^

Dear readers you read it correctly Harry Potter made a cool ten million Galleons on the auction. When asked he stated that after covering expenses that a good portion of the money would be donated to charity. He also wished to thank the Malfoy, Nott and Avery vault holders for their combining to purchase the cup. "This will make a lot of muggle kids happy" was the words from Lord Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Aragarn. He also wanted to thank Mike Areon for handling his previous sales. See the shocking details on page two.

"Harry he is going to come after you here at Hogwarts when he sees this paper. You know his hated childhood was a muggle Orphanage."

"No he won't. On page two it says that I will be presenting the first draft to the muggle orphanage for one million galleons this coming Thursday at 10 o'clock. The squib will receive the money on the Banks steps."

"Harry Potter you are going to put everyone in danger and you will be killed. You will not be doing this you hear me?"

"No dear, you may wish to say it a bit louder as I thing America will hear you this time." I grinned and continued, "It's all being taken care of Daphne…"

"YOU WILL TELL ME NOW OR YOU WILL SLEEP ALONE FOR THE NEXT HUNDRED YEARS."

After hitting Daphne with a calming spell I did explain. "The plan is for me to be on the steps. McGonagall's order will be out of sight by the cauldron shop. Trusted Aurors will be down by Gambol & Japes. The windows and roof of the buildings around Gringotts will have hit wizards. The minute that Voldemort shows there will be a recall alarm that will sound at the Ministry and have all Aurors to report to the fight."

"Are you sure that this will be enough? This is Voldemort and Merlin knows how many of his owl droppings."

"I have had the Goblins help me in a surprise for our super-duper Moldeshorts. He will not know what hit him."

Snape might be the perfecto of sneer but he did report to the order rather quickly. When he reported it was obvious why it was quick. He wanted to get away from the Dark Lord who realized that his horicrux, the cup was lacking a horicrux.

"The bloody burk was firing 'Avada Kedavra' at everything. The 'crucio' when he calmed down to a rage. Potter is dead and Diagon alley is going to be decimated. I hope you are all happy as I almost got one of those AK's myself."

/Scene Break/

The day arrived and Daphne was clinging like I was going to evaporate at any minute. Actually that was my plan but as long as she stayed close it was win together or die together. She also expressed how painfully I would die if I left her behind.

The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was making a long winded speech. The Auror resembling the Minister that is, along with most of the dignitaries were Aurors under poly-juice.

The street in front of Gringotts was void of a huge crowd as anyone coming to the ceremony was transported elsewhere by the Auror's. The small crowd of spectators was actually aurors or ministry volunteers who could be trusted. That was the day that I learned that a rope could be made into a portkey for mass transportation. As people came through the Leaky Cauldron the Aurors delayed them until they became a large group and then they were lassoed by the rope and teleported. Much complaining was done that day by the general public until they found out what they had missed. Few complaints were registered by the public after that.

A few minutes after the polyjuiced Minister started his self aggrandizing speech there appeared around fifty Deatheaters in front of the bank steps with more pouring out of Knockturn Alley. Portkeys were being used by the Deatheaters also.

Most Hogwarts students slept through Cuthbert Binns class because as a ghost he was transparently boring. One of the few facts that got through to the sleeping students was that the Goblins had magic but not wand magic. Wizards had wands but didn't do Goblin magic. It was supposedly two different magic's that were not compatible by either race. I was not about to tell them they were full of it. Each hid the capability from the other by laws or not telling how they did the magic. However described the Goblin magic saved a lot of lives this day.

This assembly of Voldemort's was a kill everyone job. 'Avada Kedavra' was the primary curse although some of the weaker magical's sent 'diffindo' and 'Reducto'. He really wanted me deader that dead.

Our shields held for everything but the 'Avada Kedavra", for that we relied on the Goblins. Don't even ask me to describe how or what the Goblins did. The AK's were all met with some metal shield that diverted the curse upwards before disintegrating the shields. We never saw the casters of the metal shields if there were casters.

The cross fire was unbelievable. The Aurors and hit wizards leveled the Deatheater. I would be surprised if anyone used a stunner. Blood and the wounded littered the street yet they still charged towards the bank and their doom. Daphne had one hand around my waist and the other firing off curses.

Why the massive rush forward by the Deatheaters became apparent. Even thought they were being slaughtered by the Aurors and Hit Wizards they charged forward. Voldemort was right behind them and flinging AK's. If the Deatheaters hesitated Voldemort hit them with an AK.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –The battle

.

As in all the movies the great stand-off between good and evil, they meet face to face. The battle raged and the outcome seemed inevitable as it had times before the Shield that surrounded Voldemort was deflecting all the curses being thrown at him. None of the good guys were allowed to use the AK so all we got was a verbal mantra of arrogance from Voldemort and deadly curses from his minions.

"So at last Harry Potter or is it Vince Jones today. You will die today after I have my revenge and make you suffer …blab, bla, bla."

I was about ready to end the motor mouths mantra when Dumbledore appears and engages Voldemort while telling me how he is my protector and how I must follow him…blab, bla, bla.

Both are using the silver shield so nothing but the AK was affecting Dumbledore. He just levitated an item of some sort to block the AK curse so the whole thing looked like a stalemate.

Now while these two geniuses are dancing around on bodies and bloody cobblestones not all of the Deatheaters were dead, some were just dying, nor did the spells from Aurors and hit-wizards stop. The stray curse would hit Daphne and my shields but they held. Dumbledore suddenly had a very serious problem. He had AK's coming at him from at least three different angles. Recognizing the threat he must have activated a portkey as he disappeared. Voldemort now turned to me and Daphne.

Voldemort opened his mouth to…

The hell if I cared what he had to say, I didn't care if it was not cricket in the magical world, I have had enough. I stepped in front of Daphne which changed her grip on me and slid my right hand to my back. I am right handed and Daphne's arm around my waist was crimping my style. I slid out my Walter P-88 and started to deliver fifteen hollow point nine millimeter bullets into Volde and his shorts.

Whether I got all fifteen rounds into Voldemort I don't know. What I do know is I hit him were death would follow. How I don't know is how he suddenly disappeared with whatever forces were still alive in the massacre. I could only hope…one Horcrux down and one 'obliviated' one soon to be installed to weaken the monster.

"Harry!" I turned towards Daphne and got a snogging of my life. This of course got to the front page of the Dailey Profit with a full story. Even I as a majority stock holder couldn't stop that story. I did get them to downplay using a muggle device which had stymied the half-blood Voldemort. Using muggle was just not cricket in England's magical world.

So it was back to Hogwarts and our routine. We only three months until Ginny the Terrible graduated. There was also my contemplating jumping off the Astronomy tower. One has never lived until they take a bunch of magicals on a field trip to muggle town. Keeping them from whipping out their wands every other second was enough to make me quit. The idea was to learn things away from magical areas as nothing electrical worked at Hogwarts, so we headed to stores in London.

Everything was new and odd to the class which ment draw a wand. I told them to not draw their wands but that was like whistling in a graveyard to keep the ghosts away. The turnstile at the tube didn't move, whip out a wand. The cart at the store didn't follow you automatically, whip out a wand. My big mistake was to take them to an electronics store and of course one girl whipped out her wand and half the store shorted out which caused more wands and things started exploding. The next outing I had all the students leave their wands in the classroom. Madam Pomfrey was growling at me as she had to administered calming droughts to half the class when we finally got back to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

I made it! The tenacious fan girl was graduated and gone so the summer was awaiting us, oh the joy. Yea! Fat chance.

"So my darling what shall we do with our lives before the gruesome duo get together and attack me again?"

"I'm afraid father and mother are taking my darling sister on a trip to broaden her outlook and experiences in life. Mother made it clear that we were not invited."

"Well while I know you will miss them why don't you and I hop a jet and go to Las Vegas for awhile."

"Harry I think the place is nice but gambling all the time is not my idea of a good time. Besides its damn hot there, I mean 120 in the shade."

"Aw, you don't want to marry me?"

"WHAT!"

"Well they do have some nice chapels to get married in and they can get the paperwork in a couple of hours. You would then have a piece of paper saying I must obey." I grinned.

I saw a grin on her face but if I was not mistaken it was different than a happy grin. "You have a date, when do we leave?"

Daphne was happy with me, the ring and the ceremony even if it wasn't a large church wedding. She could have the big blowout wedding any time she wished. She was even happy that we avoided the heat and headed for the coast.

The beach hotel was great but the nightlife was odd. The second night we went out for some dancing and found the places noisy and dark. We were on about the fourth place when I just had to say, "How in the hell does he know where I am all the time?"

The club was dark but not dark enough to hide his arrival. Dumbledore entered in his magical loud dress with pointed hat. Now this crowd would probably have laughed him out the door but he brought about twenty thugs with him. Large Crab and Goyle large thugs. Their sole objective appeared to be to physically take charge of me. There was just a few problems with that. The bar was full of drunken American's who took exception to being pushed and shoved out of the way. That gave me enough time to drag Daphne into a hall that led to the bathrooms. As soon as no one was around I slipped on the invisibility cloak over both of us. The first thugs that entered the hallway got stunned. I then sent a 'Sectumsempra' into the hall's wall followed with an 'Expelliarmus' and a 'Confundo". My wall shooting brought what I hoped it would. American Aurors arrived and went head to head with Dumbledore, after all he stood out like a neon sign. Everyone was loosing as the drunks only delayed the thugs. The thugs never got me and Dumbledore had lost his surprise grab and run. Fawkes showed up and flamed Dumbledore away as the Aurors arrived.

The Aurors were of course busy 'Obliviating' the innocent and interviewing the hired thugs. I was going to 'slid' away but I thought there was a profit to be made here in America.

A loud booming voice echoed within the building, "We know you are still here and we wish to talk with you, show yourself."

I slid off the cloak and stuffed it back to its hiding place. "Hi, guys, do you have all those thugs corralled?" Of course Daphne being at my side helped me not getting stunners thrown at me.

"Mark Hanson Department of Magical law enforcement, you are?"

"My civilian name is Vince Jones American citizen. My magical name is English Lord Harry Potter etc."

"The?"

"Afraid so, that was Dumbledore from England and I hope the ex ICU head."

We accompanied him to his headquarters and made a statement. They did a check on both my names and came back no active arrest warrants. All the damage and injuries were accredited to Dumbledore. Seeing that our stay here was not going well we headed to France for a couple of weeks of fun and sun. Reluctantly we then returned to our apartment in chilly England. The American paper had done a job on Dumbledore and it all had been picked up by the English rags. Hopefully I would not get the blame for any future problems with Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

"Daphne! Tracey yelled as she hurried onto the plaza of Fortescue's ice-cream parlor."

"Tracey love how was your summer?" Daphne's opening words lead to a female chat session, the showing of Daphne's ring and away they chatted making me chopped liver of the moment.

I watched the people wandering the streets. Draco wandered by and I wandered if Rufus Scrimgeour was taking bribes to keep Draco out of prison. Awhile later a herd of redheads was herded down the street by an overweight bossy woman. I saw Ron and Ginny in the herd but I was not about to get their attention. Neville was arm in arm with Luna but the old lady in the vulture's hat was whipping them along with her tongue. From the way Neville and Luna looked at each other I would put money on the old lady losing control very soon.

POP!

"Master Harry your vault is leaking right NOW!"

"Take me to Gringotts Dobby."

POP

Master Teller, a moment of your time if you would. It appears someone is in my vault extracting money. Someone I have not authorized to be there."

"You're key Lord Potter."

The Goblin took the key and pressed it to something on the desk. Things started to happen about then.

"Harry Mate, how was your summer?"

"Oh it's the lovely professor from my favorite class." I had found Ron and Ginny. The twins were harassing someone on the other side of the room, while an elderly red-head man was chatting with another red-head.

Ragnok came charging out about then, "Lord…Err."

"Not to worry Master Ragnok I think that information has been released."

"Lord Potter you have made a charge, let us see who is wandering in your vault."

The cart ride was faster than I remembered and finally I handed my key over to Ragnok so he could open the vault.

"What is the meaning of this, locking your customer in their vaults? I will have…"

The red-headed female was frozen in place and silenced but was obviously upset and ready to continue to tell everyone where to get off.

"So Lord Potter is this person someone who you authorized to take galleons from your vault?"

"No Master Ragnok, shall we listen to her explanation?"

"You will be concise in your explanation as how and why you have entered this vault and attempted to remove gold you are not authorized." Ragnok was not kidding around. He then released her mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU, you pathetic excuse for a piece of dragon dung. Release me this second or I will…"

The normally serious Ragnok looked at me and said, "Apparently hearing impaired. Should we just feed her to the dragons?"

"Your bank but if her attitude is anything like how she will taste your dragons will get indigestion."

"Perhaps you right."

The woman only turned even redder and looked to be about to explode.

"Shall we take her to your office? Surly we can relieve ourselves of this problems by calling the Aurors."

"Yes it would benefit our ears." Ragnok grinned.

Ragnok levitated here to the card and we headed upwards. When we arrived with the frozen red-head we were met by Daphne and all of the red-heads. The Weasley's appeared to want to intervene but the arrival of some Goblin warriors with swords kept them pacified.

"Harry, Mate why have you got Mom frozen like that?"

"She was helping herself to galleons in my vault and she will not tell us why. All she wants to do is yell and scream. For now Master Ragnok is not going to feed her to the dragons." From the look in her eyes it was apparent that she suddenly realized that she could shortly become dragon dung.

After a bit more yelling by Mr. Weasley she stated that Dumbledore had some twenty years ago given her the key and told her to take enough to put her children though Hogwarts and feed the family. He had also told her that he would arrange a marriage with Ginny and Harry Potter so in the end the vault would belong to Ginny.

"So have you taken enough to carry out your needs for this year? I asked knowing there were no more Weasley students attending Hogwarts.

"Yes I have." She brazenly answered.

"Fine, keep the money but give me the key."

"BUT! Dumbledore said…"

I just held out my hand but got the key thrown in my face. Some lucky dragon was not going to get heart burn today.

After the herd left:

"Ragnok do I own any castles, Manors or estates?"

"But off course, many ruins and dilapidated manors which would cost a fortune to repair or rebuild."

"I get your meaning. Try and palm them off as best you can. Historical sites might work but get rid of all the property."

"What about Diagon Alley and Knockturn alley?"

"Dump everything except the Tinker's shop in Hogsmeade Village. Now what can I buy and where? Something like a penthouse appartment way in the sky. That ought to give us a good view if nothing else."

"There is a couple of buildings in New York that would meet your…"

"Are you nuts Ragnok? New York? Hell lets see they have state tax, county tax, local tax, business tax, housing tax and there is a tax on taxes, NO THANKS!"

"Well how about San Francisco that's a famous city."

"What for taxes and weirdo's. Hell everyone wants the place to fall into the ocean which is likely if they have another earthquake. Besides it's in California, give California twenty years and the government will be hundreds of billions in the hole."

"Picky, picky there Harry."

"How about a western state for our home? Daphne asked.

"Not bad, but not Nevada as the government owns too much of the place. Find us a state where guns are fine and the people will rise up to unwarranted interference."

"So you are going to build a skyscraper penthouse in the middle of farm land?" Daphne laughed.

"No but what do you want? A bungalow? A ranch house? How about a castle that's on a hill overlooking everything for miles around?"

"How about a miniature Hogwarts that's on a hill? You always say this place is like home?"

"If you're not joking that's what we will do, Hogwarts on a hill, I like it."

"You do realize that this will take years to complete." Ragnok offered.

"Well then start now you have access to my vaults. Yes a Hogwarts on a hill."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – What have I forgotten?

.

September 1st rolled around and I got train duty. A teacher had to ride the Hogwarts express each year and I got elected. Security was supposed to be run by the head girl and boy directing prefects to maintain order. This year traditions were going to be upset.

Everything was going smoothly so I figured the world would end at any time. We were chugging along and everything seemed fine. That was until the chill came, Dementors had arrived.

Since we were under attack I figured that Voldemort would arrive with his scum as I had already felt the Dementors. I raced out of the compartment and raced to the train's engine.

I almost ran over a couple of Dementors in my rush but they screamed and left like mist in a hurricane. They must have spread the word as the Dementors fled the Master of Death. I was getting ready to spread my capabilities around but first I needed to protect the engineer and the train's engine.

"Stop this train as fast as you can!" I yelled but was met with a blank look.

"Stop this train or I will!" The engineer just shook his head and said no it was not done.

"So what are you going to do if they have ripped out some tracks or blown up the bridges? Planning on flying, stop the train or I will put a hole in the boiler three feet wide."

Whether it was my logic or fear of my blowing the boiler he stopped the train. It was a good thing because both the tracks and bridge had been tampered with; continuing would have doomed the train and all the students. Now it was my turn to spread round doom.

I climbed onto the coal car and then atop the next carriage. As I surveyed the area I wasn't happy. The tracks had been destroyed a bit further up the line and Deatheater were sprinting towards the train from where the thought the train would wreck. Deatheaters on brooms were hurtling towards the train while the Dementors hovered a safe distance away.

Myfirst action was yelling 'Expecto Patronum' and directed it to notify the Ministry. The Griffin shot away scaring even more Dementors. I chuckled at everyone thinking that Harry Potter's stag was now a Griffin but I had more pressing matters.

It felt like a million years ago, there was a little blue book and my in dream they all worked. The so called dream was in reality real so the Deatheaters paid. I had the time for long curses to be spelled so the flying Deatheaters got 'Per Mortem mille cultri' and a thousand knives flew into the flying Deatheater along with dozen of blasting and cutting curses I was throwing. Considering that there were around fifty Deatheaters, the ground was now littered with dead and dying Deatheaters. Of course I didn't get all of them and those still bunched up got 'Tela Argenti' which sent quite a few silver darts their direction. I wanted them to leave and not disperse and attack the train from multiple directions. 'Nex Per Nex Ventus' sort of sent them to hell as the winds of death reached them. Now had a problem as they were spread all over hell and were now attacking the train from different sides. All I could say was the fifty or so were now only twenty but they seemed dedicated to the cause. They were now close enough for my shield to start receiving a constant barrage of curses so I started a one to one battle with the Deatheaters. You send me one and you get one. They must not have yet realized the power of the Deathstick as their one reflected off my shield back at them and my one ended their existence. Of course there was help as the windows of the train were being opened and stunners being fired in all directions. Salvation came with the Aurors portkeying into the battle. That was the end of the battle, the Deatheater fled although a few Aurors got stunned from over excited students when the Aurors first arrived.

Daphne had leaned and in turn taught me how to make a portkey so between us and the Aurors rope portkeys the students arrived at Hogwarts a bit early. Since the Aurors had a handle on everything I 'slid' Daphne and myself to our chairs at Hogwarts.

"You know husband of mine that you are lucky that no one was in our chairs. I would hate to be now sitting in Snape's lap." Daphne whispered.

"What do you mean; could you imagine if I ended up in McGonagall's lap?" Most did not hear the joking and only saw us laughing quite heartedly. In our mirth we missed the deadly stairs from a few at the Slytherin table.

What was also not recognized was the Horcrux status. The snake was dead as was the diary. The ring sat on Harry's pinky, it also was without a Horcrux. Harry was never a Horcrux and the Goblins had destroyed the cup Horcrux. If all was right with the count and the world Voldemort had absorbed the 'Obliviated' Locket and Tiara Horcruxes then Voldemort was ripe for death.

Meanwhile in Slytherin house a couple of young men were plotting how to carry out their assigned task while two others could only grunt in approval. The latter were not sure what was going on but had been told they would be told what to do when the time came. For Crab and Goyle that was enough and was almost to complicated to understand and still breathe.

Ron Weasley was now in a determined plan to get a girlfriend and show that snooty muggle he was desirable and maybe get her jealous. He had gone through the seventh year, six-year and was almost done with the fifth year and no girl wanted him as a boyfriend. What Ron was not considering was he was now asking underage girls to be his girlfriend. Then there was the other fact he had forgotten, He was after all an instructor at Hogwarts and there were rules.

/Scene Break/

There was now plotting between Draco who wanted Daphne and Voldemort who wanted Vince Jones aka Harry Potter. What this Voldemort did not notice was how unusual all of this was. Draco only saw revenge by getting Daphne through actions he was directing at Hogwarts. What Dark Lord had missed was that he never dealt like this with his subordinates especially a loud mouth incompetent like Draco. It was almost like he had gained and lost something at the same time. It was important that he succeed in killing his nemesis and his evil mind counted the ways. Vince Jone's idea of 'Oblivating' the horcruxes had not affected Voldemort in the way Vince had imagined. Voldemort was still evil and was not weakened in his knowledge or ability to cast curses. Of the seven horcruxes that Dumbledore foretold and Harry had just accepted that as fact. Those seven had been reabsorbed into Voldemort's body or been distroyed by Basilick venom but that was the seven of the thirteen Voldemort had made.

/Scene Break/

The Dark Lord was gleefull as his trap was simple and effective and today was it was to be implementented.

"Draco has those four idiots of yours got their instructions?"

"Yes My Lord. Nott and Avery will block Greengrasses entry in front of the Tinkers shop while Crab and Goyle grab her."

"AND!"

"I will make sure Jones knows about what is happening if he doesn't hear it from his apartment. You My Lord of course will end his miserable life when he does show up to save the bitch."

The only problem with their plotting was they didn't tell Jones and Greengrass how it was to end.

/Scene Break/

At the Headmistresses office several people were gathered.

"What kind of school are you running here? We demand his immediate arrest." Demanded one of the irate parents.

"When I heard I contacted some of my daughter's friends parents and they wrote their daughters here at school. We were shocked at the results." The second parent exclaimed.

"If this pervert had gone further that just demanding our daughter's affection as a professor he will be facing a duel to the death."

Professor McGonagall could only sag backwards into her chair and think, "Albus Dumbledore what other problems have you left me with?"

/Scene Break/

Daphne was in not hurry and almost at the Tinker's shop when Avery and Nott suddenly appeared in front of her. Whether it was the thump of large feet or the ground shaking she had the feeling of something large was coming from her rear. She also saw Harry coming down the stairs from their apartment. Even surprising herself Daphne dived to the left while drawing her wand and rolling. Harry of course had drawn his wand and was sending stunners but what she saw and heard while laying on the ground almost froze further actions. Voldemort had his wand pointed at Harry and had started the curse, "Avada Ka…"

Daphne did the only thing she could think of and started sending curses at Voldemort. 'Confringo', 'Defodio', 'Diffindo', 'Reducto' she screamed. She had only stopped to take a breath and to start more curses towards Voldemort when she noticed his almost "forever fall" to the ground. The 'Diffindo' had hit him solid in the chest. She was stunned to say the least and not by a spell but that She had just killed Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

"Daphne are you all right? Are you hurt? Realized that she was getting to her feet I rushed to her and had her in my arms and checking for injuries. She was not saying anything until, "I just killed Voldemort" and she pointed to his body on the ground. We saw Draco grabbing the body and the six disappeared. I was stunned as my brain was trying to say it was all over, Voldemort was dead and the Horcruxes were all gone and he couldn't come back. We headed back to Hogwarts feeling great only to find Aurors carting Ron Weasley off in handcuffs.

Later in my classroom Daphne and I had a chat.

"So you think it would be better to not stay at the apartment for a while?" I asked.

"Yes the apartment now known by the Deatheaters and they will be out for blood over Toms death."

"How about when to announce that Voldemort is dead?"

"That's another think that we should keep quiet for a while."

"I'm not following you?"

"Think what will happen. The people will start celebrating and would be easy targets for the Deatheaters. The Deatheaters know he has come back again and again so they will expect him to do it again."

You're probably right; we will stay in my quarters here in Hogwarts and see how this turns out."

"Not that it was of great interest but we found out why Ron was carted off by the headmistress that night at dinner.

/Scene Break/

Our worries about announcing Voldemorts demise were ended about a week later. Voldemorts picture was on the front page of the Dailey Profit as he led his Deatheaters. They also had pictured of the Tinker's shop as it went up in flames. The Tinker had survived the attack but it gave us the reality that we did not know how many horcruxes Voldemort had made.

A couple of days later Daphne and I were exiting the Gringotts bank only to find Voldemort and a ton of his merry idiots. He was not happy and started with a couple of 'Avada Kedavra' curses. Daphne and I dodged them but the bank guards were not so lucky. This got the Goblins upset and they started pouring out of the bank. The curse must have set off some alarm at the ministry because a large contingency of Aurors appeared. Voldemort had zeroed in on me and was advancing with curses erupting from his wand to fast to count.

Some may think it's just an easy thing being the Master of Death and just fling a couple of overpowered curses and the game is over. The reality is not only could I hit some innocent but if I didn't keep my eyes open some innocent could miss a Deatheater and hit me. This wasn't a line of good guys facing a line of bad guys. This was absolute total confusion with flying curses flying in all directions. So I was again at a disadvantage and had to stick with dumb spells like 'Impedimenta', 'Expelliarmus' and 'Confundo'. AND if you think that's safe just try and fight Voldemort while a half dozen wands come flying at you from a 'Expelliarmus' that went wide. I just blocked a curse from Voldemort when a cutting curse bounced off my shield from somewhere across the crowed street.

I had not stopped the throwing of spells at Voldemort to sight see but dodging left and right I did get an idea of what was happening around the area. Where all these people were coming from I have no idea but Diagon Alley was full of people throwing curses. Knockturn Alley as far as I could see was the same or worse. That's when a stray cutting curse grazed my left leg making me throw a quick patch on it before Voldemort could take full advantage of my pause. Then I saw a chance as I hobbled left to avoid another killing curse. There was nothing behind Voldemort but Gringotts stone wall. I put a lot into my next blasting curse followed by my thousand knives curse. I worked better than anyone could hope for and his silver shield fell.

Just when you hope he will get a thousand knives stuck in his ugly carcass he swept his wand and most just disappeared. Ah but a half dozen got him in various parts of his body. I had another curse on the tip of my tongue when Voldemort fell to pieces. There were thirteen ugly pieces that were lying on the ground quivering next to a bone, a hand and some other junk parts. I was not the only one to stop cold and stare.

With the jig saw puzzle lying on the ground twitching the fight went out of the Deatheaters. They either threw down their wands or portkeyed out of the Alley. That's when Madam Bones took charge and after securing the area escorted Daphne and I to her office.

"You two can go after they take your statements but as they say on the TV police films 'Don't leave town'. As soon as this is investigated I'll let you know the results and maybe we can all celebrate. Right now the Department of Mysteries is having thrills and orgasms over Voldemort's pieces."

"Well as long as they don't put him back together again to see how he operates I will be happy to leave it in their hands." I was only half joking but from Amelia's face I think she would be have a word with them.

/Epilogue/

We were called to the Ministry for the briefing on Voldemort. Hogwarts was the only place safe from the press. The owls were still a menace every morning to the point the Headmistress had a squad of elves there to take the letters and get the owls out of the Great Hall. Parties were errupting accross England in celebration while some attacks were still being carried out by Deatheaters. We all were seated at a conference room with tea and sandwiches awaiting a representative from the Department of Mysteries for 'THE' briefing.

It was determined that Voldemort was a construct put together at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Daphne and I had a giggle as if that was new news but it got some stare our direction. Then we got some new information and it all seemed to make sense. I order to hold the construct body together it took magic, this magic drained on his magical core.

The man continued about how each Horcrux was draining Voldemort's core in a very miniscule amount of core energy by a thread that connected his core and the Horicux. Undefined reasons for cause and effect. The drain was minimal but the original magic forming the horcrux took a great amount of energy. The thread of energy from his core gave each individual Horcrux the magical ability to survive in their container. They were not sure if the small drain on Voldemort's core was more that homing beacon or an identity check. In any case he stressed it was very small. Undefined reason for cause and effect. When the Soul returned to Voldemort the soul did not actually join together but became part of the construct requiring significantly more magic. He did some scientific mumbling about the thirteen plus the construct was greater that the original core. The end product was hurling all those powerful curses and maintaining his construct just made him run out of magic and he fell apart. He seemed really put-out that the pieces had finally been thrown though the veil, one at a time.

England can keep the praise and the memories. Daphne and I visit the world but we can normally be found in a castle on a hill. The driveway normally has the red Ferrari and the motorbike in front of the air-conditioned castle. The Game room has the TV and pinball machines and Dobby is in heaven with his Winky with all the work keeping all the dust from the castle.

Dumbledore is still running around looking for Harry Potter and talking to himself about seven Horcruxes. They would have him in St. Mungo but Fawkes is a hard bird to contain.

Fin


End file.
